Wicked Ones
by Jeremy Mosher
Summary: Weiss Schee & Jaune Arc have changed. No one knows why, or how. What is for certain is now the pair are possibly the most dangerous individuals in Remnant, and those in the know have a tough decision to make. With trouble brewing in the world do they keep them isolated and hidden away, or unleash them.
1. Prologue

"There are other items of concern regarding Mr. Arc and Miss Schnee."

"Such as?"

"Well in addition to the change in personalities, skill set, and loss of aura there are manifestations."

"Manifestations?"

"Scars and tattoos and now appearing on their bodies."

"I see. It would seem whatever is happening with them has yet for lack of a better term to finish."

"We can't keep them isolated, but the pair are too volatile to mingle with the general population. Even without Aura they are far superior in skill then their classmates and even our older students."

"Not to mention they seem to have the ability to bypass aura defense entirely."

"Yes. Cardin and his team are still recovering from their injuries, and considering Jaune and Weiss did that damage with nothing but their bare hands and a couple of food trays, we cannot let them have free reign of the school grounds."

"How are they currently?"

"Barely contained. They are behaving but it wouldn't take much for either to snap, include the fact they seem to want to literally kill one another . . . this is not good Ozpin."

"No, it is still a mystery as to how or why a pair of our students have changed." Ozpin leaned back regarding a reply of the cafeteria fight footage. Both Arc and Schnee had suddenly gone off. The level of violence was shocking but so too the efficiency the pair when about it. No wasted movement. Everything point to point. "Have them restrained and brought to me. I think it is time I have a little chat with them."

/ - /

If either Weiss or Jaune were upset about the restraints it went unnoticed. The pair were silent as the grave and did nothing more than sit rigid and ready in the chairs before Ozpin.

"Mr. Arc, Miss Schnee we seem to have an issue that needs to be resolved and post haste. Currently you two as you are well aware are being held away from the rest of the students and staff of this institution, due to a change in not only your abilities; but your overall temperament. I would like to understand this and so we'll have a nice calm little chat."

"As you wish." Replied Weiss while Jaune sat silent.

"What was the last things you remember prior to anything that has occurred in the last few days?"

"A temple, a pond and a knife blade entering my gut."

"A knife entering my side."

"I don't follow?"

"Mr. Arc here was able to in our most recent encounter drive a knife through my stomach up into my lungs . . . while I was able to drive one into his side."

"Through my kidney into my lungs."

"I'm still not. . ."

"Oh for fuck's sake! We killed each other." Jaune comment flatly, "or at least that what should have happened."

"Then we found ourselves here as your guests, wherever here is? Are you a member of the High Table? I don't recall ever seeing you?"

"High Table?"

"I guess not."

"Just release us, so we can finish what is our business. If you are not part of the Continental or the High Table you should just step aside."

"You still just want to rage at me do you Jaune?"

"You sister started this. It should have ended with her."

"And what type of a sister would I be if I had let your killing of Winter go unavenged?"

"I had warned you to stay out of it. I warned you to step aside or you would die screaming beside her. You engaged, and now it needs to be finished. She took Pyrrha away from me just because you wanted me back in the game. I was out and you dragged me back in!"

Ozpin was dumbfounded. None of this made sense. Pyrrha Nikos? Winter Schee? He almost didn't notice the pair as they stood to face off against each other.

"There is only one way out Arc! You know this better than anyone else. You had your little holiday, your dream and now it is time for you to come back to the real world. You are a killer, and will always be one. God cursed you because of your deeds and because of my sister you're now my curse!"

"Enough!" Ozpin slammed a hand down on the desk before him. Their response was far from what would normally be considered appropriate for a student. They instantly refocused their aggression towards him, ready and eager it would seem to retaliate. "I think we have a few things to clear up before we continue this discussion. It would seem" Ozpin turned his monitor showing live video feed of Winter entering Beacon and Pyrrha walking the halls headed to class, "It would seem neither Winter nor Pyrrha is as you would claim. Deceased."

The effect was instant and unexpected for both Weiss and Juane. They collapsed. Utter shock and disbelief etched on their otherwise normally emotionless faces.

"How?" they spoke in unison.

"I do not know, but for some reason you both seem to have gained memories not in line with how reality is, however we can easily wave off the chance of mental illness. That would not account for the unique skills you now possess or the other physical changes we have noted in both of you during your time in observation."

Ozpin let those words sink in as he watched the confused pair sitting upon the floor. Their eyes solely intent on the video feed before them.

"Now when you are ready, please tell me what you remember about this temple you both feel you should have died in."

/ - /

"This complete and utter nonsense Ozpin." Winter was not amused but still shaken by the video playbacks she was watching as the Headmaster of Beacon recounted his long conversation with Mr. Arc and Miss Schnee. "That's my sister, but . . ."

"But not. I have no answers for you Winter. I can barely myself understand or contemplate what has happened. There is no reason, explanation or even rationalization that can make it work. All I can say is somehow, somewhere, at some time Mr. Arc and Miss Schee killed each other in a temple and in doing so ended up transferred into and replacing the ones we know as Jaune and Wiess."

"But it makes no sense?"

"I understand that, yet they have vivid memories of killing each other, and watching you and others close to them becoming victims in an underworld war as it were. Their personalities are vastly changed, as are their skill levels and sets. Neither of them even recognize the weapons they came to beacon with. In addition the sheer ease the pair are willing to escalate to lethal force is extremely troublesome."

"I'll have to speak to my father about this. I doubt he'll be happy with you having Weiss locked in secure isolation."

"I wouldn't doubt he would be happy, but I have the safety of my students, staff, the general populace of Vale and in fact even Jaune and Wiess in mind while doing so." Ozpin tapped a few keys ending the looped play back. "Winter I have a request that I would like you to take back to general Ironwood."

"And what might that be? Seeing as you could just as easily contact him directly."

"Not for this. I need a better way to assess your sister and Jaune. I'm going to need Specialist help, and I need it to be under the table and unofficial."

"Help for what?"

"Without Aura, Wiess and Jaune decimated with their bare hands a team of hunters in training, and it took a lot of effort from Glynda to slow them enough for others to intervene. We don't have anyone capable off testing them. Atlas Special forces especially the lesser known branches would have individuals that could."

"I see. You want to put my sister and this Arc boy in a spar with Atlas covert operatives? Is this a game Ozpin?"

"Far from it, and it won't be a spar. It will be a tactical exercise, and if possible I would like to ask for two fire teams."

"Two?"

"Jaune and Weiss have shown great animosity towards each other, but as you could see during the incident. They have also shown a great ability to easily work together against a common threat."

"Fine, I don't know what the General will say but I will pass on your request. Can I see my sister now?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's too dangerous, and there is too much of a risk at this point that if you present yourself in the flesh that one or both of them may snap. Until we understand what is happening, but more importantly what they are capable of individually and paired, the risk of harm or death is too high. For all involved."

"I don't agree, but I'll concede the point for now. So while you wait for the General's response, what are you planning on doing with them?"

"I really don't know. The longer I keep them locked up the more agitated they'll become, but I also can't let them wander without some type of leash or method to control them."

"I'll speak with General Ironwood on that matter as well. He may have a suggestion that will work."

"Thank you."

"Have you spoken to the Arc family yet?"

"Not yet." Ozpin was not enthused with the prospect of speaking Jonathon and Jasmine Arc about the situation regarding one of their children, let alone the sole male and heir to the Arc name. "To be honest I would rather deal with your father face to face."


	2. Ch One

**I'm taking a slower and smaller chapter approach with this story.**  
 **This is mainly because I want to work on implications and motives.**  
 **Not sure if I succeeding, but that's the plan.**

* * *

It had been almost a week before Winter had returned with written word that Ironwood was willing to provide the teams of specialists to test both Jaune Arc and Wiess Schnee. With a catch, which Ozpin had already guessed. He wanted to be there personally to witness the sessions. Without any reason to object, or any way to test the emerging skills of the two in question Ozpin had relented. It would be another week before it could happen.

Ozpin was hopeful that Beacon could get through another week without an incident. For the most part the pair had been cordial and in some cases the idea guests. Yet Ozpin, Glynda, and the other professors all knew it was only a matter of time. Port pointed it out a couple of days in on how both Wiess and Jaune were watching the staff.

"They're memorizing routines." he commented, and then continued when the others did not seem to catch the jest of the matter, "The pair of them and studying what everyone is doing and when. Have the staff mix it up, or we'll be in trouble. No determinable patterns for anything. If you don't they'll get loose. I can promise that."

So Ozpin had everything changed up. The first day of the changes both showed signs of obvious frustration. Port had been right. If things had gone on much longer they may have freed themselves. Another reason to be more than wary of the two. Ozpin was bordering on the lines of obsession with them. Hours upon hours reviewing video data, and replaying his conversation with them. Searches and inquires to other townships, villages, and cities on old world style temples. Anything and everything to try and piece together what had happened, and why.

All the while Jaune and Weiss stoically weathered their confinement. Knowing they were being watched was either not a concern or totally ignored as the pair, separated from each other and everyone took to the routine of conditioning themselves. While they did it in various ways, Jaune using anything and everything in his room to assist in exercises and movements using his body mass as resistance, while Weiss spent hours upon hours repeating slow almost serene dance like movements. Those assigned to observe may not have known the proper name for the katas she was practising, but they could with their practised eyes discern the lethal potential of each motion if done at full speed.

Port had been right, but after the first set back Jaune and Weiss had chosen to continue observations of those in charge of their care. Human nature dictated patterns, and it was a pattern to fall into patterns.

While time passed for them in uneventful but watchful ways, the remaining members of team R(W)BY and (J)NPR made themselves an almost constant presence at check points and professor offices. They knew something was up, and that their teammates, their friends had changed, but it didn't deter them. The lack of forth coming information was maddening to them, in response they choose to become a near maddening presence to those with holding the desired information.

With everything happening and twisting back upon itself, Ozpin's only respite from the madness and constant vigil was that Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and father to Weiss upon having received Winter's report and the video evidence of the cafeteria altercation would leave resolution of the matter regarding his daughter in Ozpin's capable hands. The other consolidation was a response from Jasmine Arc in regards to her son. With his father away on assignment she would not be able to attend to the matter personally, and until such time as she was free of her current duties she would allow Ozpin to be her son's caretaker, underlining the word multiple times so Ozpin understood the implied meaning fully. Anything more happens to her baby boy and he'd be the one held to task for it. Ozpin wasn't sure which response was more troubling. The cold disdain of a distant father or the overbearing bear like protective nature of a mother.

"Definitely the mother bear." Ozpin spoke to himself while reviewing last night's security footage. With nothing out of the ordinary he turned his attention to the duties of a school head master.

/ - /

It was near noon of the day of General Ironwood's arrival. Ozpin flanked by Glynda and Winter watched as the Atlas military bullhead made it's final descent to the landing pad before them. Inside would be Ironwood as his hand picked pair of Atlas Specialist fire-teams. Ozpin doubted the testing would happen tonight, the riggers of travel and all that, than again James Ironwood was sometimes, though not often an man of mystery.

The hatch opened and Ironwood stepped forward and down the ramp way leading the smart and neat formation of men and women who would be the testing teams for Wiess Schnee and Jaune Arc. Ironwood nodded to Winter and Glynda before offering his hand to Ozpin.

"Good to see you again Oz."

"Likewise James." Ozpin replied while returning Ironwood's firm hand grip, "I trust the journey was uneventful."

"It was." behind Ironwood sixteen similar suited men and women arrayed themselves in parade line.

"That is a few more that two fire-teams worth." commented Ozpin as he surveyed the numbers.

"It is. I contemplated the information you gave me Oz, and figured we may need some extra bodies for security reasons alone. I brought two extra teams to help fill in any gaps, and give your own people some breathing room. I hope that is okay?"

Ozpin only nodded. He figured James would play the security card and bring more personnel with him if he could, not that Ozpin minded. His own staff were starting to be worn thin with the constant vigil and schedule changes needed to keep their guests under the semblance of control.

/ - /

If Jaune or Weiss paid the introduction of additional security personnel upon their already heavily monitored lives any undue notice they hid it well. Which was something Ironwood and Ozpin took particular notice of.

"Do they show any signs of resistance when restraints are placed upon them?"

"Not since the first day, when Glynda had to use her semblance to do so." replied Ozpin to Ironwood's query, "Since then there have been no issues, that we've taken notice of."

"I see." Ironwood was using his practised military eye as he watched the two young adults go about day to day routine inside the holding rooms. "What's the end game Oz?"

"What do you mean James?"

"Just what I said. What's the end game? What happens after the testing tomorrow?" Ironwood took his eyes from the monitor and faced Ozpin. "You and I both know if they even only hold out for a short time against my Specialists they'll be too dangerous to be allowed free reign here or anywhere. Perish the thought they actually succeed and pass the test. What then?"

"I don't know James." Oz returned his attention to the monitors. "The memories and mannerisms they display are of people much older than their current bodies. Yet I still see young adults barely out of childhood when I look upon them."

"Children that show a distinct disregard for human life."

"Yes, but still children. One whose father has basically abandoned her, and another whose mother would make even the Elder Grim tremble if harm should befall him. I know they are dangerous, I know they can easily be lethal, but can we justify locking them away indefinitely for what we fear they might do, or are capable of doing?"

"I understand, it is a hard choice." James also returned his attention to the monitors, " but freedom or imprisonment are not the only options. We could use them."

"Yes, but that would require a method of control, and I doubt there is anything we have at our disposal that would give us that."

"An enemy of my enemy situation could be used. Focus them on a larger threat."

"A threat we can not even confirm the existence of."

"There is a fourth choice as well."

"I wont discuss that James, now or ever. It's not an option."

"Understood, but understand me Oz, that if you can't make that choice if it needs to be made, I will."

"I know."

"Not that I want to. It'll be a good day tomorrow. No problems."

"I hope so."

/ - /

Restrained and surrounded on four sides by six times their number Jaune and Weiss were escorted in complete silence to the training room designated for the testing session. Neither made any outward signs of resistance and easily moved along following the minimal directions of their escorts. Yet Jaune and Weiss were not simply going along. Each was counting steps, remembering turns, sounds and smells. Forming a mental map to guide them should they choose to act when a chance to act became available.

The large room was basically empty aside from two tables filled with military grade gear. Standing on the far side of them Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda watched as the escorts funnelled their charges in and forward. No one said a word as the restraints were released, and the pair of young adults were allowed to approach. Weiss and Jaune took a look at each other and then without really moving surveyed the situation. Each took stock of the exits, number of bodies situated in sight and possible positions for additional personnel to be stationed out of sight.

"If you please." Ozpin spoke up his left hand indicating the weapon laden tables, "Please arm yourselves as you see fit. Once you are satisfied with you preparations we'll go over the rules, and begin the test."

Jaune just nodded and moved forward. Weiss took a few more moments to acquaint herself to the room before joining him. Both immediately prioritized fitting themselves with an armoured body hugging vest, before even looking at the stock of arms.

James Ironwood monitored each selection they made. Each had taken a couple of simple combat knives and affixed one to the vest behind their back and the second was strapped to the ankle. Next came small arms. Jaune took a revolver, followed by a couple of semi-autos. Weiss just focused on the pistols. Again in similar fashion one weapon for each was holstered in the small of their back, the second on the hip and a third in an under-shoulder set.

Again Ironwood noticed a pattern. Even with the revolver in the mix everything the pair were actively selecting was for what he could tell stopping power and reliability.

Each stocked several mags for each weapon chosen, with Jaune even squirrelling away a couple of speed loaders for the snub nosed revolver. The final stop for both was the larger calibre weapons. Glynda wasn't sure why they would want so many firearms, but she knew enough to understand that the two residing within the bodies of her students were not average huntsmen or huntresses. The word assassin echoed with in her mind. Weiss completed her rig with a sub-machine gun with twin extended magazines. Jaune took a carbine, and shotgun which he slung over his shoulder with a combat sling rig.

Once outfitted Wiess and then Jaune took up positions before the three observers. They said nothing as they waited and watched.

"This will be a little exercise to gauge your skill set in a more appropriate manner than a school yard brawl." Ozpin commented, "You will face off in this room against two fire teams of Atlas Special Forces. Both you and them are armed with non-lethal rounds. This room will be mechanically configured to represent an urban like setting. Is that clear so far?"

"Objective?" Weiss asked coldly.

"Eliminate all hostiles." replied Ironwood.

"Consider it done." commented Jaune.


	3. Ch Two

**I do this a lot. I have a few days of motivation and then I have to slack off.**  
 **Sort of hot off the presses - but not truly. Feel free to point out any glaring errors.  
I will work on possibly making longer chapters, but I am finding the more focused main issue per chapter is suiting the story.  
Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ozpin had forgotten what shock rounds felt like, in contrast to Ironwood who could recall the sensation but hadn't experienced it in more than a few years. Both had it better than Glynda, who had never had the benefit of such training in addition to being struck by the combined number of rounds that Ozpin and Ironwood each received individually.

Jaune and Weiss were of like mind and as soon as the directive to eliminate was declared they made their move. Hip holstered semi-auto pistols appeared in their hands. The rapid bang, bang, pause and bang of the triple tap echoed as Weiss placed two in the chest and one in the forehead of Ironwood. Jaune mirrored the action at the same speed and timing with the overlapping weapon reports punctuating Ozpin also being struck two in the chest one in the head. Both men dropped instantly the shock of the rounds playing havoc with their nervous systems. It was only the saving grace that the shock rounds relied on the dust charge to delver an debilitating shock over the minimal powder charge that allowed them to survive the head-shots.

Glynda would survive the encounter as well, but suffered more. As Ironwood and Ozpin collapsed the pair drew a rapid bead upon her. In unison the small arms barked. Two sets of two to the chest instantaneously followed by two single shots to the forehead knocking the awe and fear inspiring professor into painless unconsciousness.

They pair considered each other for but a fraction of a fragmented second before responding to the alarms and cries of action from the security staff surrounding them. Eight members of the test forces held the arena floor with them. They would have non-lethal rounds, the others however, it couldn't be chanced.

On the move as soon a Glynda's form began to drop Jaune and Wiess separated. With the small arms holstered the pair turned to the larger calibres chosen earlier. Without a sound or a signal they worked on instinct, taking cover and marking sight lines. To anyone outside of the arena it would have sound like complete and utter chaos, like a war was being waged. Inside was a different story.

The expansive nature of the room allowed for the reports to echo making it sound as if twice or more the number of firearms where going off than what was actually being employed. Teams moved in under cover fire to extract the three downed VIPs while Jaune and Weiss used the recently revealed cover to duck and dodge behind avoiding line of sight and return fire.

The Special Forces were skilled, and highly trained. It showed in not only their movements but also the trigger discipline. Jaune and Weiss didn't show it but they were impressed. Likewise the teams arrayed against the pair held after but a few short seconds into this engagement a grudging respect for their skills as well. Often touted as some of the best if not the best marksmen and women in the four kingdoms, they were getting schooled by Weiss and Jaune. The pair would move cover to cover, one always ready, always weapon up.

Outside the echos made it sound like a raging bullet storm, inside each report was punctuation to an action. Attempting to use their dwindling number advantage the Specialists closed. Bursts of solid rubber rounds from alternating points in the line attempting to keep the two teens suppressed. Weiss noticed it first and with a nod to Jaune clued him in as well. Everyone here was using Non-lethal rounds. Though that did not change the fact that lethal or not getting shot hurt with body armour or without.

Fanning out more to keep line and move around obstacles the Specialists closed. Jaune and Weiss had ceased returning fire and opted for a tactical stealth approach. Crouching low Weiss waited and upon the sound of a booted steps. Once she gauged them to be about twenty feet away she responded. Swaying out in the low split legged crouch, she went weapon hot. Four rapid bursts connecting. Three with human targets, one with the floor behind the split line drawing their attention.

Jaune acted then moving from cover shotgun at the ready. The distraction had caused the lined to fragment just enough for him to close. The normal triple tap was discarded. Near point blank with the large bore weapon he needed only centre mass, considering that weapon was using shock rounds, and not slugs or normal buck-shot. The distinct difference between the rapid tick for the sub-machine gun and the roar and metallic click of the pump action being worked, quickly informed the remaining operatives the plan was a bust. Bursts of rapid covering fire drove both Weiss and Jaune out of the line of sight as the remaining seven of the original sixteen attempted to regroup.

Discarding the shotgun, Jaune swapped out to the carbine. Tilting the weapon between the ACOG and Red dot he moved from cover. Tapping the trigger he switched sights and targets with ballet like grace each shot a hit, each hit if he had being using standard ammo, a kill. Seven dwindled to five and then four. Weiss discarded her spent automatic and drew her pistol. Crossing behind Jaune, using his body and his fire as cover she moved to gain position. With the safety off, and pistol held up and close to her face in a hand over hand grip she turned a corner.

Four became three and then two as the rapid report of shot and follow up shot signalled Weiss in action. Cycling the carbine Jaune dropped it and drew the revolver. Spinning out of the line of fire into cover only to emerge a moment later. Two became one as the cylinder revolved. The final target ducked for cover and forced herself to try and calm down. Her ammo was nearly gone, her team mates all down. Options where limited. Drawing her side arm she attempted to withdraw from the urban like test course. Continually checking corners and listening for the soft foot falls of her targets turned predators.

Weiss and Jaune split the room, often crisscrossing before and behind each other. Not the most efficient of search methods, but easily the safer as each always was aware of the other, and the over lapping foot falls preventing the sole survivor of this exercise from pin pointing either of them.

"I smell a rabbit." whispered Weiss during the most recent cross over.

Jaune just grunted his reply. The revolver replaced by a semi-auto. Weiss was half right. The final target was getting ready to make a break, but not away from her pursuers. Bolting from around a corner she squeezed off four quick rounds. Weiss took one to the chest and shoulder, knocking her back and off balance. Jaune had two impact him in the side just below his ribs. Releasing his two handed grip he snapped his left hand up and caught the final Specialist's weapon knocking it and her hands high. Dropping his own weapon low he pivoted in the same motion and from the hip emptied four rounds point blank into the body armour protected gut and chest of the solider.

One became none as the shock rounds did their work dropping the figure in a twitching heap. Keeping his weapon ready Jaune tried to recover his breath as he focused on trying to ignore the pain caused by the solid rubber rounds. Weiss in kind was also forcing her body to ignore the numbing shock from the impact of the heavy rounds.

"Time to go." Jaune commented as he proceeded to reload his remaining weapons. He would have preferred access to proper rounds but he would take having non-lethals over having nothing any day.

Weiss mirrored his actions knowing herself that a confirmed full mag in a weapon before trouble was better than swapping out a partial in the middle of trouble. Once satisfied she moved to cover near him.

"Once we're free and clear all bets are off."

"Yeah." Jaune cast a quick glance around as did Weiss seeing no other threats he nodded to the nearest door. Weiss responded with a silent nod as well. Echoing the tactics used in the fake fire fight they crisscrossed each other, one always with a weapon up and ready. Closing the gap to what they both hoped was an exit. Backs to either side of the door they took a moment, and moved. Jaune working the handle as Weiss moved to cover. A second later the two were gone.

/- /

Ironwood threw the examination try across the room in his frustration at confirmation from Winter and the staff of Beacon that both Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc had made it free and clear from Beacon Academy. He was enraged at the thought of two of possibly the most Lethal operatives he could conceive of lost in the massed populace of Vale. Free and clear to do whatever they wished.

Ozpin was more reserved. He was replaying the long conversation he had had with the pair weeks ago. If they stayed true to form, he was afraid. Very afraid. The absolute animosity and desire to kill each other would drive them, and without anyone to intercede the resulting encounter or encounters could cause massive amounts of collateral damage.

Glynda was blessedly still unconscious. Not that upon waking up and finding out the pair had deemed her the largest threat and unloaded six rounds into her, would make the situation any easier to swallow. She would be incensed, and possible inclined to hunt them both down herself. Another possibility Ozpin was not comfortable contemplating the result of.

"How are the teams?" Ironwood had gained a measure of his composure.

"Fair condition. No serious injuries, just the effects of many of them taking multiple shock round hits, and more than a few of those being head shots." Winter reported, "We were fortunate, they only used the rounds issued to them. If they had swapped any weapons."

"We'd have actual casualties." Ironwood completed her train of thought. He had forced the dust round issue during the planning stages. He wanted to compensate the pair for the lack of Aura, and never truly considered if they would be as proficient with firearms as Ozpin believed they would be. If those two had used the heavier rubber rounds, more than one of his Specialists would be going home in a body bag.

"I have to ask sir."

"You are free to speak Winter."

"Why did our troops have the rubber rounds and not also the shock rounds?"

"I thought I was being fair, but I also knew the training of our troops in the case of subduing a target."

"Centre mass. Never head."

"Correct. But it appears I made an error. A serious one."

"You are not alone in that regard." interjected Ozpin, "It seems we all under estimated the abilities and drive of our two subjects, the question is now what do we do to fix the issue?"

"We'll have to find them, and find them fast. What assets do you have on call Oz?"

"I have a few Hunters and Huntresses, in addition to the teaching staff."

"Do you have any ability to due a full canvas of all CCTV surveillance with facial recognition?"

"I believe we can. What are you proposing?"

"Lock down the city. Emergency exercise or test. Use the software to scan everyone and see if we can pick up a trail while the Test keeps the general population more or less stationary."

"I see. It is worth a try. I'll make some calls."

"So will I."

/ - /

Having successfully gotten clear of Beacon, Jaune and Weiss extended their impromptu truce as they disposed of the weapons and gear they had used to escape. They knew they had to blend in, and two teens walking around in body armour and sporting multiple firearms would not be as under the radar as they would want. They had noticed others strolling about with weapons, but it was more often than not a single one, or pair, not multiples. They separated shortly there after to wander and find their own way, both knowing that in short order next time they meet or one see the other a score would be settled.

Jaune had no real plan as he wandered the streets, glad for once to be wearing the childish hoodie of this body. With his face concealed he walked, and walked. Looking for anything he could remotely consider inviting to someone wishing to stay in low profile.

He found himself at the waterfront a few hours later, considering the facade of a more than shady bar. The sign said Junior's, but the guards spoke of organized crime. He had no issue, in fact he was slightly relieved that such a place existed in this world. Organized crime meant access to some things he would dearly love to have on hand. Proper equipment, lodging, and work. Work would mean funds, funds would mean he had a way to provide for himself. With a his head low he walked in. The bouncer stepped forward and after taking one look into Jaune's eyes, stepped aside. The guy was big but he was far from stupid, he knew the look of a killer when he saw one, regardless of how young the face was.

Jaune moved through the entrance way and around the nearly empty dance floor and surrounding tables. He was focused on the bar. It was only when he was there and seated did he pull back his hood to take a long awaited breather.

"You are kinda young to be in here." the bartender's voice was gruff and matter of fact.

"Yeah, but only if I order anything. Right? If you don't serve me, there is no issue. Correct?"

"Technically yeah." Junior was not entirely impressed with the kid's tone.

"Yeah, then let's stick with technically."

"Suit yourself." During the short back and forth he too had noticed the boy's eyes. If he was causing no trouble, no reason to start any, was Junior's final thought as he left the boy to his own devices.

Jaune knew by her foot falls who it was before she had even taken the seat next to him.

"Birds of a feather." commented Weiss as she leaned forward chin in her hands.

"Yeah."

"You seem a little," Junior stopped taking as soon as the girl looked him. She had the same eyes as the boy. Eyes that have seen and delivered death, "ah forget it. I can give ya both water and if you promise not to make any fuss something to eat."

"The catch?"

"You have to move from the bar to one of the back booths. I don't want nobody to see you here."

"Fair enough." replied Jaune.

"Seems awfully considerate and charitable of you." commented Weiss, "Can you give a girl a hint as to why?"

"I know what I know, and don't care how young you look. I can see death in ya, and I would swear on my mother's grave if you two had come in here like you wanted to I would have smelt it on ya as well."

"He's got a point."

"He does." Jaune agreed, "Back booth?"

"Please."

The pair nodded and pushed themselves from the bar to take up residence in the back shadowed corner the bar tender indicated. Neither spoke they just sat in silence trying to plan and calculate their next respective moves. Each thought set aside as they required one thing neither had at this point resources, specifically money.

The food while not gourmet, was more than fair. In fact the full belly it gave them eased some of the tension the pair had. It was always better the think on a full stomach rather then an empty one. The question now was what was the next move. They had gotten free, now what.

"I'm starting to feel like this urge I have to put bullet into your skull is wasted effort. Get what I mean Jaune?"

"Yeah." Jaune knew exactly what she was referring to. He was feeling it as well. There was no sense to it. It wouldn't change anything for them here and now. In fact from his point of view it would make it worse for whomever survived the altercation. At least right now they both had someone they knew, both in skills and motive. A reliable ally was always an asset.

"Jaune," Weiss' tone was low and cautious, drawing Jaune from his thoughts to the sounds coming from the entrance way, "We have trouble."

"Rival gang?"

"I would say yes."

About fifteen men forced their way in holding the bouncer at gun point. Their style of dress was wildly different from the staff of the bar. Neither Weiss or Jaune could really make out what was being said, but they both knew they had a choice to make.

"Sit it out?"

"He did feed us."

"True, but does that equate to stepping into what looks like a turf struggle?"

"No, but it may give an option to better our current situation."

"Employment?"

"Maybe, but reputation and maybe some funds."

"Either would work."

"Yeah."

"So," Weiss had a mischievous grin as she leaned forward to look Jaune straight in the eyes. "Does this mean you are back Mr. Arc?"

"Yeah Ms. Schnee I guess I'm back."

Weiss almost giggled as she and Jaune rose from the darkened booth and moved towards the group of armed thugs.


	4. Ch Three

**I've been having one of those weekends when all I want to do is write.**  
 **Progress is being made on my main story, but writing about a Wick-esque Jaune and Weiss just fits the mood.**  
 **Again I've done a couple re-reads, but if anything pops out as wrong feel free to let me know.**

* * *

Of all the days, Junior thought as the gang of thugs pushed their was into his establishment, that the twins would take off as a day off to shop. He kept his hands in sight on top of the bar. He saw no need into escalate the tensions even higher. He couldn't place the dress, but figured it had to be one of the other waterfront gangs. He had been having issues with Union and the Water Street crews, maybe these hoods were associates of either? He figured he'd find out soon enough.

"Where's that fuck Roman?" snapped the goon holding the pistol to the back of the bouncer's head.

"Roman?" Junior was at a loss for a response. What the hell did Roman have to do with this? He was a free lancer, and opportunist.

"Yeah you fat fuck! Where is the back stabbing two timing piece of shit!"

"Why would I know that?"

"This is his favoured place, ain't it?"

"I wouldn't say . . ."

"Quite the fucking games chubby. We know he hangs out here, we also know that unlike the rest of us on the waterfront your operations seem to be a little less targeted, by way of never being hit by that son of a bitch! Now where is. . ."

The head goon if Junior could call him that never finished speaking, as a dagger like combat knife punched through one side and out the other of his throat. Junior had forgotten that those two kids had still been there. The kids with eyes of death, and now armed with nothing but a blade each they waded into the middle of a gang of armed thugs, most with fifty plus pounds or more on them.

It was utter chaos. Weiss struck first sliding and wading past the outliers of the group to drive her weapon home in the lead's throat. Jaune followed by cutting into the flank of the unorganized and suddenly panicked group. Wrenching a weapon free he jabbed his own combat knife into the exposed man's gut six or seven times before letting go of the weapon and fluidly transferring the absconded pistol to his right hand.

Junior knew what skill was. He knew when someone was able to hold their own in a fist or fire fight. What he witnessed now was on a whole other level to that. It was disturbingly beautiful and poetic. Tap-tap, tap. Repeated time and time again as the boy the instant he had a gun in hand brought it up and to bear. Four went down in the space of less than a few seconds. Two to the chest one to the head, each time, every time flawlessly.

Weiss was moving in tandem with Jaune. Twisting her knife free she proceeded to slash the three closest to her. Razor honed edge slit wrist, jab like stab to the kidney quick twist and slash to the throat. Two went down before the third finally clued in enough to try and grapple the white haired demon assaulting his fellows. Junior winched as the man howled. Weiss drove the blade home just under his sternum after twisting herself free of his grapple by snapping three of the man's fingers. She let her knife go at that point as well, diving forward to roll and pick up a discarded piece.

Completing the roll she came to her feet in a crouch weapon ready. Tap-tap, tap. Another was out. Choosing to roll once again she moved. Landing on her back and sweeping her target's feet wide causing him to stumble and fall forward. Tap-tap. Both rounds found homes in his face.

Junior backed from the bar as one finally got hold of Jaune. With his weapon empty Jaune tussled with the the heavier man. Short kicks to the knees and shins, a step in followed by an punch to the face with the empty pistol staggered him. Dropping the spent weapon Jaune grabbed his stunned attacker, by the arm and coat. Using only body motion he twisted and turned pulling the larger man down across Jaune's own shoulders before spinning and using the momentum to flip him off his feet and back first onto the bar. Junior heard the man's neck snap as the boy slammed his forearm down over his face.

Of the fifteen that had forced their way in the two hellions had removed in a mere matter of seconds thirteen of them. Scooping up a discarded weapon Jaune moved to cover as the remainder of the gang finally clued in enough to open fire. It was confused, and panicked. They sprayed bullets ever which way. Junior ducked behind the bar as Jaune went over it to join him. Weiss out in the open used the body of her most recent target as a shield while back pedalling to the low wall separating the seating from the blood slick dance floor.

Jaune said nothing as he checked the weapon in his hands. Nodding at each weapon report. Weiss as well was confirming her weapon. Pulling out and reinserting the magazine. The pause was all but unnoticeable to but the pair of them. Jaune moved, weapon ready, popping up from behind the bar. Tap-tap, tap. The sound of another body hit the floor. Weiss appeared a split second later, Tap-tap, tap. A second body thudding to the floor. Jaune used the distraction to clear the bar and rush the last target. As the goon sprayed Weiss' location with rounds. Jaune closed, removing his left hand from his weapon grip he palmed the man's gun up and away. The man on instinct kicked out with his right leg forcing Jaune to compensate. Grabbing the man's wrist Jaune spun under the upheld arm twisting it while also driving a knee into his exposed gut. Doubled over with Jaune still holding the arm, he stepped over it, and hooked the man. Using body weight and inertia he spun them both to the floor on their backs. With only a half completed arm lock Jaune brought his weapon to bear. A final squeeze of the trigger and the last was gone in a spray of gore. Fifteen had entered, non would leave.

Weiss approached the rising Jaune, her weapon up and ready to be brought to bear if anyone else should suddenly appear. Once on his feet Jaune dusted himself off, looked at Weiss, surveyed the chaos, and just nodded. Weiss nearly giggled. To her these last few hours had been the most action or fun she had had in years.

Junior slowly stood to survey the damage. It was an utter massacre, though he was happy to admit that he nor were any of his people hurt. The sight of the bodies and the blood though did cause him some serious concern. That would be a job and a half to clean up.

It was the two kids, and he used that term loosely that he was more concerned of. The pair stood surrounded by the death wrought by their own hands and seemed unfazed. Junior would have guessed that was a normal occurrence for them by absolute calm and uninterested stance they took to the corpses piled around them. He knew better, someone in his line would know if this type of death was being dished out on a routine basis. Red flag there, among the twenty dozen or so those two already raised in him.

"So," Junior cleared his throat, "I would say a thank you is in order."

"Yeah."

"Compensation would be another place to start." commented the white haired girl.

"I, um, yeah that is something we can discuss. What type of er, compensation were you thinking of?"

"Normal rate plus ten percent." commented the boy as he looked over the combined handiwork of both.

"Rate?"

"There is a per head rate for removing people is there not?" asked the Girl as she sashayed her way to the bar, "I assume you've had used services similar to ours before, considering your line of business."

"Yeah business." Junior was way too uncomfortable. He had met psychos before, hell Roman's little tag along was a prime example of one, yet these two were something else. "The thing is, I'm not really in the business you think I am. So this compensation thing is, sort of out of my normal areas of operations?"

"Then call someone and find out." commented the boy as he walked over and joined his partner in mass murder at the bar. Both had set their confiscated weapons on the bar as they seated themselves, "I'm pretty sure you know a guy, who knows a guy."

"I know a few guys," Junior decided to try a new tactic. These kids obviously knew how things should run in deals like this, just not how they are run here. "I'm an information broker, with some acquisitions and man power jobs on the side; those I do on behalf of an associate. These guys were here about my associate not my business."

"We understand." replied the girl coolly, "Then perhaps you can introduce us to your associate? Though information is also very useful to us. Wouldn't you agree Jaune?"

"Yeah, it would be." Jaune was studying Junior, gauging his reaction to the conversation and recent history, "Bourbon. Straight."

"Wonderful idea. A glass of red please."

"Er what?" Junior wasn't sure he heard them right. First they wanted to meet his associate, and they wanted information and then just now casually ordered drinks.

"A bourbon for me, a glass of red for the lady." Juane scanned the selection on display, and took a quick glance in Weiss direction, "plus two shots of vodka."

Junior decided to give up. Fuck the police, health board, liquor commission or anyone else who may take offence to him serving these two. He was out to keep his organs intact and inside him. In quick order he placed the requested beverages on the bar before them.

"Weiss." Juane spoke as he pushed one of the shots of vodka to her. He picked up his own held it towards her, she in turn lifted her own. With a soft clink the glasses touched. "Mir."

"Mir."

Downing the shots they flipped the glass and slapped them on the top of the bar. Before both turning once again to Junior. Jaune took a sip of his bourbon as Weiss idlely held her glass of red wine.

"I do believe we have been remiss. Here we are asking questions, and being rather rude. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Weiss Schnee. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance mister?"

"Just call me Junior."

"Junior. Very well. This dour gentleman at my side is Jaune Arc. Say hello Jaune don't be rude."

"Junior."

"Jaune."

"So Junior, Jaune and myself seem to be in a spot. We recently just got free of some people who had been keeping us under observation. Now I wouldn't say they didn't have reasons, but we would rather not have to deal with them again. So. The jest of the matter, we need a place to use to get back on our feet,"

"Plus supplies."

"I was getting to that Jaune."

"A car."

"Car? I don't recall seeing many of them around on our way here."

"Still need one. I don't want to be walking every where."

"So you need a place to hide out. I can help you with that. Easy. As for supplies I have some associates that . . ."

"Junior your favourite cus. . ." Roman was almost sing-songy as he entered his favourite establishment until he saw the floor covered in corpses, "What the holy fuck happened here?"

It was then he noticed the two kids weapons ready and aimed at him standing near the bar with Junior behind. Roman instantly brought his hands up.

"Roman! Uh guys, this is my associate. The one that could help with the compensation." Junior was trying to rapidly diffuse another possible blood bath, and desperately hoped that little mute demon was nowhere near by.

"Compensation?" Junior was acting out of sorts, but Roman was catching on real quick to the situation, and he was blessing his unlucky stars that Neo had taken off for some alone time or this would have gotten worse fast. The pair of kids lowered their weapons and just watched as Roman still with his hands held high picked his way down from the entrance towards the bar. He like Junior knew wrong people, and the eyes on these kids told him about how wrong they both were.

"Roman, what can I get you?"

"I think I'd like something strong. What happened here Junior?"

Weiss and Jaune returned to their seats and allowed Junior to fill in Roman, who for the most part took it pretty well, even though it could be seen that he was having a hard time swallowing that the two kids before him had slaughtered fifteen men in less that two minutes.

"Introductions?" Junior asked.

"Wiess Schnee, this is my companion is Jaune Arc, and you are?" Weiss offered her hand to Roman while also inclining her head towards Jaune as she introduced him.

"Roman Torchwick, Gentleman Thief and Purveyor of rare goods." replied Roman taking the young lady's hand as any gentleman should when one was offered. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Like wise."

"Why were these guys after you Roman, and how many more are there?"

"I uh . . . well."

"For fuck's sake. We're not fools. We may look young, but seriously we just escaped from Atlas Special Forces while being locked up in Beacon and not fifteen minutes ago, introduced everyone of these whatever they are to the after life. So do you and Junior still want to play this we can't really say something that might incriminate us bullshit?" Jaune was tired, he was annoyed, and though he could be a stoic silent figure he would rather just get this day over with.

"I see." Roman took a breath and then caught on to a few of the words Jaune had spoken, "Did you say Atlas Special Forces and Beacon in the same sentence?"

"Yes he did. That important to you?"

"The individual words no, but that specific combination of them yes."

"You said escaped." Junior was all ears, as this was interesting, "how?"

"They came in to test Weiss and myself with a mock fire fight. We put them all down and left."

"How many is all?" Junior was wary of asking, guessing the pair had maybe gotten free of three maybe four.

"Sixteen."

"Don't forget the general, headmaster and professor."

There was a bang and a clatter as Roman fell off his stool, his cane clattering to the floor with him. The shock was evident. "Sixteen?"

"Okay. Boys close her up. No one in, get this mess cleaned up and find the twins. Their day off is over." Junior was pulling out his scroll and typing a text. He noticed both Jaune and Weiss reaching for their firearms. "Just sending a message to a friend of Roman's who should be here. Let's take this to the office shall we."

"Weiss?"

"Humour them Jaune. If things get out of hand, offices usually have pencils."

Jaune just nodded. Junior and Roman both caught the reference, even though the didn't know the story behind it. The sound of these two speaking about pencils and humouring them made the ominous connotations the only way to interpret that statement.

"This way please. Roman's friend will be joining us shortly, as will two of my associates." Junior lead the way with Roman taking up the rear. Weiss and Jaune in the middle pistols in hand.

Weiss and Jaune had to admit it was a nice office. Well appointed, and comfortable looking. If they were truly just going to talk more privately then this would be the place to do it. Placing their weapons on the low table they took seats next to each other on the overstuffed couch. Roman took a chair across from them leaning his cane against the arm. Junior declined sitting behind the desk and took the other chair opposite them.

"Sorry, it just that well even with what I've seen recently. Sixteen Atlas Special Forces is a little nerve wrecking to hear about."

"I'm pretty sure they have video footage of it. Any decent information broker would know how to or have the people needed to gain it if you don't believe us." replied Weiss her patience also now growing thin.

"It's not that we don't believe, it just hard to believe." Roman chimed in trying his best to be charming and disarming.

Neo always considered her skills as top tier, that was until she tried to sneak into the meeting Junior had summoned her for and found two teens with semi-automatic pistols in her face before her semblance had even fully dropped. Roman was now beyond afraid. Neo was chaos, and could easily go from happy to kill in a short span of time, these two, never seemed to come out of it. Each action they made, every word they spoke was just a facade hiding the ability to absolutely decimate everyone around them.

Neo tried to smile non-threateningly, and waved as Roman and Junior stammered for words.

"Is this your associate Roman?"

"Yes."

"Next time she knocks or it'll be a closed casket service." Weiss was now beyond annoyed.

"Of course. Sorry. She likes to play games. Wont happen again." Roman gave Neo a stern look, "Will it Neo?"

Neo nodded and signed her apology, which surprisingly Jaune and Weiss signed back to her as accepted. Learn something new all the time I guess was Junior's train of thought.

"So if everyone can bring it down just a little bit, shall we make some amends, and arrangements for all of our mutual benefit?"

"Compensation for services rendered. A place to stay, two room with a kitchen. A car, nice but not flashy, and somewhere to gain supplies." Weiss rhymed off the list from her memory as if it was a shopping list for a trip to the corner store.

"Okay. Anything else."

"A new suit." was Jaune's addition to the conversation.

"Roman what can we do to assist with their needs?"

"I think we can take care of all their needs, and requests, on one condition." Roman's had a thought in his head, and he liked the way it could play out if these two were amicable to it.

"The condition?" inquired Jaune.

"Nothing too serious. Just access to and the employment of your unique skills as and when needed, with an agreed upon compensation for any and all services rendered, implied or not during any and all employments?" replied Roman.

"Sounds reasonable." Weiss was intrigued. It would seem that her and Jaune may just end up better off than they thought at the start of the day.

"It does." replied Jaune, before adding, "We will need an in house doctor on call. A proper one, not some lost license hack."

"Done." was Junior's addition to the conversation, "Is verbal acceptable, or do we require a written agreement?"

"It should be proper. Written."

"Written."

"I'll accept that." replied Roman, obvious not wanting to go against the murderous pair across from him, not when he was so close to finally getting the type of back up he and Neo needed for the jobs and meetings to come.

Neo had made no move since that first altercation with Weiss and Jaune. She had spent the entire conversation at Roman's side observing the pair on the couch. She could sense no Aura from them, and hence they would have no semblance, yet even to one like her, one used to death, to causing pain, these two were in a class above her. It was at that point she had decided, if anything was to go wrong, or south she was on their side. She was an alpha predator, these two were super-alphas.


	5. Ch Four

**Again as with all my submissions. If you notice anything glaring feel free to point it out.**  
 **I do know these is getting a little more humour injected, but I think it fits the style of story.**  
 **As always enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you shitting me Oz?" was Qrow's response as Ozpin placed the pictures of Jaune and Weiss before him. "You called me in to help locate two run away brats? What's wrong with the tin man and Ms. Discipline? They can't cut it anymore?"

"I'm wondering why Ozpin is trusting any of this to a drunken brute." snapped Glynda who was still inwardly seething about getting shot six times. If, no it was when she saw those two again they would learn some manners.

"Please." Ozpin had a headache. It had been a struggle to get Vale City council to approve the use of facial recognition on all CCTV footage, but they declined to lock down the streets in a mock test to make the chore easier. Ozpin also knew Ironwood was having issues with Atlas once they had found out why he had taken sixteen Specialists to Vale. Currently he was taking part in a decidedly one-sided conference call with Atlas City Council and the Military Tribunal. "Qrow I called you in to help, not stir things up."

"Oz, these are kids. How hard can it be to chase 'em down and tie them up?"

"You know what," Ozpin decided it was time to fully make Qrow understand the situation. "Watch this and then let me know what you think."

Ozpin turned his monitor struck a few keys and let videos of the cafeteria fight and the mock fire fight play for Qrow's benefit. As the video's played Ozpin dropped into his chair and sighed heavily. He had gotten Qrow in by just saying it was an emergency, but in hindsight maybe he should have relayed more information. He was still waiting on responses back from a few others he had on various assignments about Vale.

Qrow's grin vanished, and he even forgot the flask at his hip as the video's played out. It was surreal watching to teenagers rip through classmates but also Atlas Special Forces. Even the sight of Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda all getting dropped was disturbing. Who the fuck were these kids? They were fast, but he had seen fast before. They were accurate, and he'd seen that before as well. He just never saw anyone that fast and accurate, let alone two of them at the same time.

"Okay Oz what the fuck is this? This can't be real. Can it?"

"I can assure you Qrow it is very real, and very serious." Ozpin straightened himself in his chair, before leaning forward and clasping his hands before him on his desk. "Those two are Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc and just over two weeks ago they changed, and not just mentally. As you can see they are exceptionally gifted with firearms, and unarmed combat, also they seemed to be mentally prepared and willing to kill anyone they get into an altercation with."

"I can see that. Whom ever decided they should only have access to shock rounds needs to get a raise, if those had been rubber bullets I'd be here talking to myself."

"That was Ironwood." comment Glynda.

"He needs raise." Qrow responded without his characteristic sarcastic tone, "Wait did you say Schnee and Arc?

"Yes."

"What the fuck is going on here Oz! A Schnee and an Arc go loco and then wander off and you only call me now! I should have been here two weeks ago. Do you know how bad this could be, and I'm not talking the shit those kids seem capable of doing, I'm talking about those families!"

"Winter was aware of the situation from the start and I have had communication with Jacques that we have full authority to act on his behalf in regards to his daughter and her current disposition."

"So he cast her aside."

"It would appear that way."

"And the Arcs?"

"They have been informed and provided with copies of everything we have."

"I sense an AND coming."

"AND Jasmine Arc is in the process of coming to Beacon to speak directly with myself and General Ironwood, in addition to joining the search for her son and Weiss."

"I believe she put it as, finding her baby Jaune and that Schnee bitch." Glynda corrected.

"That sounds like her." Qrow finally decided after ignoring it for too long to take a swing from his flask, looking around he made the gesture to offer which Ozpin declined but surprisingly Glynda accepted. After taking a long drink and returning it, Qrow spoke up again. "Now I know it's bad when Goody here is willing to share a drink with me. So what's the current plan. Do I just start a random search, or is there a clue to go from?"

"With Ironwoods assistance we're running all CCTV footage through facial recognition software to see if we can pin point an area to concentrate our efforts. So far there have been no hits." as he was speaking a notification appears on his monitor. "Okay seems we may now have a lead."

The three crowded around the monitor as Ozpin typed the commands to open the attached file. The trio watched it in silence. It was time stamped four hours ago, showing Jaune and then Weiss both entering the same seedy waterfront location.

"Oz that's a mob establishment." Qrow commented, unsure if Glynda or Ozpin knew before hand or not.

"At least it can't get much worse. We have a location where they had been four hours ago." commented Glynda, until the time skip appeared in the footage. "Forget I said that. It's worse."

"That's Torchwick, they both left with Torchwick two hours ago." Qrow took another shot from his flash and offered it to Glynda who gladly accepted it. "Do you think Council would notice if you had Ironwood carpet bomb the entire waterfront?"

"That maybe an over-reaction. There is a chance it's just a coincidence. They left at the same time perhaps." Ozpin knew he was reaching.

"Oz, seriously. You call me in, then tell me these two half-pints are acting like seasoned killers, show me that they are acting like seasoned killers, and then show footage of them entering a known mob joint, and then leaving the same said mob joint in the presence of the most wanted criminal in all of Vale!" Qrow reached for his flask only to notice that Glynda still had it and was draining it's contents as he watched. "Oz this is fucked so side ways that its almost straight again."

Oz was defeated. His charges had changed, escaped and now had found their way to the very elements of society that would make the most use of their new skills, and mental state. Add in one's father had cast her aside and the other's mother was on her way her to help, and he used that word in the loosest sense, with the search. Qrow was right this was fucked side ways and beyond.

"If we get lucky maybe the kids will put two into Torchwick for us and save the city the trouble of catching and holding him." Qrow was trying to find a bright side to the whole debacle.

"Or they join him and we have front row seats to a blood bath on the waterfront of epic proportions." replied Glynda with a slight slur slipping into her speech.

"Glynda your cut off." Qrow almost laughed at the sulking face she made at Ozpin's comment, "Qrow we need information, do you think you can drum some up on what is going on with Torchwick, it could give us a lead as to why Jaune and Weiss appear to have linked up with him."

"I can try. Better than waiting for a war to start down there."

"Please, and be careful. You've seen how they react to threats. Out there it wont be shock-rounds."

"I'm aware of that." Qrow moved to the window, and called back over his shoulder as he proceeded to dive out of it."I'll be in touch."

Ozpin watched as crow rose upwards and flew off into the night air. He then turned his attention to Glynda who was smiling crookedly and humming a rather risque tune to herself. Ozpin wondered what he might have done in a past life to be suffering like this now, and a small part of him wished he had let Weiss and Jaune access to rubber bullets. At least then this mess wouldn't be his problem.

"Come on Glynda time to go to bed."

"No daddy, I wanna stay up. I'll be a good girl, promise." she whined.

Ozpin made a mental note to speak to the psychiatric staff about that comment later. With some difficulty he got her to her feet and started the journey to her quarters.

/ - /

Jaune and Weiss had been skeptical when Roman said he knew just the guys to help them suit up, but they were very happy with the results. Roman himself was impressed on fine a set of figures in the custom fitted suits. Both had gone white shirt, black tie, two button black vest; three button black jacket, with taper legged pants. Weiss finished her ensemble with a pair of three inch stilettos, while Jaune choose two tone black flats with silver toe caps.

"Happy?" asked Roman

"Very." replied Jaune as he adjusted his jacket.

"Very dashing Mr. Arc." comment Weiss as she fixed the ratio of of white shirt showing past the cuff of her jacket.

"You both are a fine example of the type of person who should be wearing formal attire, Ms. Schnee and Mr. Arc." replied the tailor servicing them both, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I would like two more. One formal, one social. Is that possible Roberto?"

"Of course Mr. Arc. Not an issue. When they are complete, how should I contact you, or would you like them delivered to any particular place?"

"Send them to Junior's, if you would please."

"Of course." Roberto turned to address Weiss next, "Is there any additional items I can assist you with Ms. Schnee?"

"I would like the same as Mr. Arc, please. They can also be sent to Junior's when they are ready."

"Of course."

"Junior has the twins arranging some suitable living quarters for you, so not much left for us to take care of, aside from accessories, and a vehicle." Roman got up from his seat, kinda of feeling good now that someone else was also appreciating the finer points of dressing well. "So shall we find you a ride?"

"Yeah." replied Jaune as he once again adjusted his jacket. He was feeling more like himself and Weiss could tell. Several weeks holed up in Beacon with only hoodies and jeans, would wear on someone used to routinely dressing in finer quality of clothing.

"Well Mr. Arc, shall we? Weiss offered Jaune her arm. Without a word Jaune accepted it, and the pair followed Roman out into the street. There they found Neo waiting.

"Was he in?"

Neo nodded.

"Good." Roman turned to his new associates., " I had Neo check in on an old friend."

"What type of old friend?" inquired Weiss.

"The type that has access to, and knowledge of your preferred types of accessories." Roman gave them a hesitant smile. "Should I have Neo arrange a meet up?"

"Please." replied Jaune, with Weiss still hanging on to his arm.

"Neo" Roman returned his attention to her, "if you would please, make sure he has an opening to meet with our new friends in say an hour?"

Neo nodded, and smiled before waving and skipping off to complete her task.

/ - /

It was only and hour or so later that the late model two door car pulled up in front of the address provided by Roman. Outside Neo waited idly, having an Ice cream cone. Jaune and Weiss exited first with Roman climbing out of the backseat from behind Jaune. Jaune was feeling better. The car would have been considered a muscle car in his mind, yet here they called it a performance vehicle. Regardless of the label it suited him, and he was happy to have it. Roman on the other hand was wary of Jaune and his new toy. The kid knew how to drive, how to handle this metal beast, and Roman shivered thinking what else the killer behind those blue eyes could do with it.

"This the place?"

"It is. See there's Neo waiting for us."

"Neo." Weiss came up and gave the surprised little assassin a peck on each cheek. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. You know, boys and their toys, and all that."

Neo just nodded. She was starting to like these two even more. With a wave of her hand she indicated the main door and proceeded to lead the trio inside. Behind the counter was a small man. A frail man. A man both Weiss and Jaune knew by look had the knowledge and skill to remove problems if they entered his store.

"Roman."

"Eric. Good of you to make time for my new associates."

"Nothing else to do." Eric moved his foot and depressed a hidden switch on the floor. A section of display shelving shifted as the sound of a heavy mechanical lock clicking open resonated from behind it. "This way."

Eric lead them through a short cramped passage, that quickly opened up into an expansive show room, filled with tables, work stations, and display cases. Each one show casing possibly some of the finest and most beautiful firearms Vale, Menagerie and Atlas had to offer. Neo and Roman noticed how quickly Jaune and Weiss seemed to relax as if the assortment of weapons before them was unexpected and totally appreciated.

"So what can I get you?"

"What do you recommend?" replied Weiss.

"Er, what?"

"Please what do you suggest we consider. What is good for say personal defence? What should Mr. Arc here look at for use against multiple targets at range? Please sell us." Weiss was grinning widely.

Jaune looked over the displays. Comparing to what he saw with what he knew. Everything looked similar, but there was variation, and those would need to be explained. Eric was dumbfounded. Most if not all of his customers came in with a specific weapon type in mind. Often looking for that mecha-shift shit. These two seemed to be in awe of the conventional selection he had displayed, and they wanted his opinion.

"Well for personal defence this is a solid contender. Reliable action, flared mag-well for easy reloads. Weather resistant. Capable of being customized with a drilled out bore for larger calibres, or a compressed gas chamber for higher fire rates."

Neo and Roman took seats near the doorway. Those two would be awhile, and they were. Four hours later Eric had two preferred customers, and Jaune and Weiss both walked out with a couple of complementary additions to their selections. Roman was uneasy with the pair leaving armed. Both had fitted body vest on, two knives hidden upon them, plus a semi-auto pistol and a back up piece, with several spare magazines. The remainder of the extensive order would be delivered to Junior's in a days time. More impressive was how Weiss had convinced Neo to pick one. Roman wasn't sure about that decision as the mute psycho was now packing a concealed and suppressed holdout pistol.

/ - /

"We have some problems." was Junior's first comment as the quartet entered the office. Beside him the twins stood. Eager to finally fully size up the pair of new comers. Any thought they originally had of attempting to provoke an incident vanished as the freshly attired and equipped Jaune and Weiss entered after Roman and followed by Neo.

"And those would be?" asked Jaune.

"One you two are fucking expensive, as in high maintenance expensive." responded Junior as he looked at the depleted balance of his emergency accounts, "plus those guys you dealt with, we know who sent 'em. It was Water Street. Seems Roman here didn't pay up after a job was done."

"They didn't complete it, so why should I pay full price for half the work?"

"They think you should."

"I wont."

"What's the problem Junior?" interjected Weiss.

"They're making trouble, for us and couple other smaller groups we co-exist with. Trouble that'll have the VPD looking our way, the interested type of looking, that's bad for business."

"Can those smaller groups chip in?"

"What do you mean, chip in?"

"Do they have any resources, that can be used to offset our as you put it high maintenance costs?"

"Maybe, not much, but they should have some liquid assets that could be used towards that."

"You thinking pro-Bono Weiss?"

"In a way."

"Pro what?" Junior was confused at the term, and he could see everyone else was as well.

"It's a freebie, but only sort of. Juane and I will remove the trouble, you ask the others who are suffering to chip in and pay our expenses. No minimums, no set amounts just whatever they can spare."

"I'm not sure, but I can try."

"Try," Jaune stood up from the seat had taken when he entered, and continued to speak as he adjusted his jacket, "any that decline, make note of it, and Roman can visit them later. Fair?"

"Why me?"

"You are the Gentleman Thief are you not?"

"Yes."

"Do we need to draw you a picture?"

"No. I get it. If they pay no harm no foul. If they don't the Roman goes in and liberates their fair share, plus twenty percent?" replied Junior.

"Yeah."

"I'm okay with it. Roman?"

"I'm good."

"Now where can we find these Water Street fellows?"

The Malachite twins had seen business conducted before, but not so swiftly, or in such a matter of fact manner. Neo too was taken aback by how easily Jaune and Weiss came to the decision to eliminate the problem gang. Normally there would be calls for talks, meetings, and parleys; all that stuff. Nope, Jaune and Weiss right then and there just decided it was better to remove the issue, permanently.

/ - /

Qrow watched from the roof tops as the now well dressed Jaune and Weiss exited Juniors and got into a nice looking car. The new digs, and the mode of transportation did not sit well with him. Things had moved ahead for the two very quickly, and knowing what little he did know about them it did not bode well for the population numbers of Vale.

Hoping off he glided after the pair as they drove off. Might as well see what was up, before giving Ozpin a report. The more information the better.

/- /

Emerald Sustrai was just about ready to slide out unnoticed from her scout of the Water Street Gang's only holding when the performance car pulled up out front. She watched hidden and unnoticed as two teens in suits climbed from inside. Deciding that if something was happening that her boss Cinder should know about it she held position, waited and observed.

The boy closed with the lone uninterested guard, and Emerald figured the kid would be chased away. That was until a knife appeared and the boy went to work. Hand to the guard's mouth, blade to the gut in a quick thrust only to be withdrawn and driven up through the guard's jaw into his skull. Emerald had seen death, but the way the boy just stared into the dying man's eyes as he slid to the ground was disturbing. The blade was pulled free cleaned on the decease's jacket and sheathed.

The girl then walked up pulling a nasty looking pistol. The boy mirrored her actions doing likewise. The pair pulled, checked and reinserted the mags, followed by pulling back the slides, once in full and then a second half time to check the breech. Nodding to each other the boy opened the door and one by one they walked in, weapons up and ready.

From her hiding place she couldn't see what was happening on the main floor, but she sure as hell could hear it, and that made her very afraid. Rapid wild gun fire was accentuated by very to the point suppressed reports. Screams and cries of pain were few and those that did occur ended too quickly. In her scout she had counted twenty members, give or take some late arrivals or restroom users. There was no way two would walk in on that many. No way.

Then there was silence. To Emerald that was even more disquieting than all the gun fire. Deciding to risk a move she crawled out and just far enough to get a glimpse of what had transpired.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck do you . . ." It was the leader's voice.

"Quiet." the boy's voice was calm and cold. Emerald could just barely see him and the girl both holding steady on the Water Street Crew's leader. "You had a job, you fucked it up, and then you tried to cover your fuck up with another fuck up. We are here to finish it."

The simultaneous reports followed by the thud of body hitting concrete installed the final absolute fear of these two figures in Emerald. She dared not to even breath.

"There's a rat in the rafters." spoke the girl as she reloaded her weapon.

"She moves before we leave, she becomes a dead rat." replied the boy as he too reloaded.

Emerald decided to not move at all. Those two could do whatever they wanted, she wasn't going to move, or flinch or breath.

The pair holstered the pistols surveyed the scene and as casually as someone walking down main street to window shop they walked out. It wasn't until the engine of the car fired up and then faded into the distance that Emerald scurried to her feet and bolted. Cinder would need to know, need to be warned. There were two new players on the street and these ones, made monsters look like kittens.

/ - /

Qrow was in shock at the carnage and total lack of any moral compass Weiss and Jaune had shown. It was a massacre, strictly kill everyone, no fuss, no theatrics, no anything. Kill and be done with it. It was unnerving how casually they did it.

Qrow did catch on to something though. The could be fear that the pair would wage open war with each appeared to no longer be an issue, though in hindsight that may have been the better outcome when compared to the pair working together. This was bad, beyond bad.

Taking wing Qrow made a b-line for Ozpin. He had to be informed before there was a broadcast over the news about a warehouse full of shot bodies being discovered on Water Street.


	6. Ch Five

**Thank You to** **Monkeyboy0118** **for pointing out and rightfully so that I was miss representing the Wick shooting style.  
Not sure where I got "Triple Tap" from, but Wick does use "Double Tap."  
Hope everyone likes how I address it in this chapter.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Quick Clean Up Posting. Cleaned up missed words and some auto correct errors.**

* * *

"Problem solved." was all that Jaune said when he and Weiss returned to the club.

Neo thought she was in love. Militiades and Melanie though about their career choices. Junior felt he had made a deal with the devil, and Roman he was just numb.

"When you say solved, you mean?"

"We killed them." Weiss paused and inwardly grinned at the pale faces. "We killed them all."

Jaune sat on the couch and closed his eyes as he leaned back. He was tired and still sore from the rubber rounds earlier. He really felt like taking a nap. A shift in the couch told him someone else had taken a seat next to him. He figured Weiss and when she spoke it was confirmed.

"So how'd you make out?"

"Good. No one balked. Everyone is chipping in, but it wont be covering everything you guys bought today. It's close, but not enough." responded Junior.

"Oh, just remembered we'll need more ammo." Weiss spoke up as she pulled an empty magazine from behind her back. "Seems we got a little trigger happy."

"Trigger happy? Seriously?" Junior was he didn't know, but he did know these two would burn through all his saved capital if he didn't find some other source of revenue to cover their costs. "How much more are we going to need?"

"Get a crate." replied Jaune as he opened one eye to look at Junior, "We'll smarten up, and make it last."

Roman was still mind numb. These two show up, slaughter a group of thugs in the bar, get him and Junior to front them start up resources, murdered another entire gang, and all they can speak on is smarting up on how fast they were using ammo? Roman was starting to feel like he just woke up in an alternate reality. This couldn't be real.

"So is there anything else, or have the out of pocket costs come to a trickle?"

"Are there any jobs?"

"Jobs?"

"Contracts."

"I, er, don't know. Not my area of operations."

"You should know a guy, who knows a guy." replied Jaune.

"I guess I could make a few calls." Junior was really starting to hate that saying of Jaune's.

"Yeah. Do that."

"So while I do that, do you two want to check out your new place?"

"That would be divine." chirped Weiss, "A girl needs to freshen up after a long day."

"Militia and Mel will take you."

The twins nodded to Junior before heading to the door. Neither of the Malachite's wanted to say a word. Fear of setting off these two overriding their normal crass attitudes and demeanor. They knew they were tough, but they also knew they weren't bullet proof. These two new associates were not drunken posers; these two did things that did not need to be bragged about. Jaune and Weiss followed the girls out leaving Junior, Neo and Roman alone.

"Junior what are they?" asked Roman for once in his life feeling very real fear, " I mean you hear them, you see how they move. What have we linked up with?"

"If I'd have to put a label on them, they're death incarnate, and we've decided to make a deal with them. What does that make us?"

"Is it's too late to get out?" Neo stamped her foot at Roman's comment. She was not impressed that Roman or by association Junior would think of bailing on their new friends. "I'm not joking Neo. Even you should be able to see how dangerous those two are."

"Roman, it's too late. We are in this for the long haul."

"I really wanted you to say something different."

"Then I'd be lying."

"'What do think would happen if I turned myself in? I here the VPD cells are nice this time of year."

"Ask the Water Street Crew." replied Junior.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah is right."

/ - /

Jaune and Weiss were impressed with the new place. Smaller than what they could remember from their life before, but this was nice. Split level with a nice basement. Spacious living quarters, modern; or so they thought, looking kitchen. The second floor was four bedrooms and two baths. Split evenly on either side of the hallway. Following Weiss' comment about freshening up, Jaune choose to have a fast shower. The twins waited down stairs. Prior to Jaune and Weiss' return from the spending spree, Junior had talked to the girls. They would now have new duties. Guard the two teenage murder machines. The twins were not excited about the new gig. Why did they have to guard possibly the only two people in Vale who didn't need it. In fact the girls thought but did not share, the only ones who would be able to face these two where these two. Weiss and Jaune to Militias and Mel appeared to be basically untouchable.

The door bell ringing caused them both to jump. Mel slid forward to check and found one of the boys from the club standing outside waiting.

"What do you want?" she called through the door.

"Delivery. Came in just after you left." the unnamed man held up a couple sets of suit bags. "Figured they'd want 'em."

Mel opened the door and accepted the items, letting the guy walk off. She returned to her sister holding the new clothes, and without any real decision making process handed two of them to Militias and took the others two herself. Reading the tag afterwards, she had lucked out. She got Weiss' new clothes. Militias was depressed, she got Jaune's stuff. To the twins Weiss seemed the more happy one of the pair. Jaune the scary one.

Heading upstairs the girls split each heading to the opposite sides of the hallway. Knocking lightly Militias then opened the door. Jaune was there in only a towel having just gotten out of the shower. His back was to her, and she was easily able to see the scars and tattoos that adorned his body. The art work was beautiful, the scars a testament on how tough a bastard the guy really was; yet seeing it on such a young body, one basically her age was shocking. No one that young should have had to gone through that much.

"Can I help you?" he was looking at her with those eyes, through the reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry," she held up the suit bags, and hangers, "These just arrived for you. I didn't hear anyone when I knocked so, I walked in. Sorry. I'll just put them on the bed and be going."

Militias scooted in, placed the delivery on the foot of the bed, and made a quick turn to leave. She could feel his eyes following her every move. Part of her hoped he liked what he saw, another part shivered at the thought of him watching her every move like a predator.

"Hold on." she stopped, and almost held her breath. "Turn around please."

Here it is she thought. He's going to rape me, and then shoot me, or shoot me then rape me. That's what these psychos do right? She turned bracing for the worse, only to see Jaune facing her, towel still around his waist. No weapon in hand, still standing in front of the mirror.

"How well do you and your sister know the city, and it's players?"

"Okay I guess. Junior would know it better, by that I mean he'd know more of the players. We know of the bigger ones. Why?"

"Weiss and I are new."

"New? No one new does what you do."

"Not new to that. I mean new to this place. We're going to need information which Junior will give us, but I also want to know what you and your sister know. The stuff that Junior might not notice. You work as a bodyguard right?"

"Yeah. Your bodyguard now apparently."

"That's interesting. Never had one before."

"Had what?"

"A body guard. Kind of unique if you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So do you think you can help us out. Give us your version of events, and how things lay."

"I guess."

"Good." Jaune moved to the bed and dropped the towel without a second thought. Militias got a good look and colour rushed to her face as Jaune proceeded to get dressed right in front of her. Her main thought was he is cute, the other was that she should leave. Which she did, as Jaune continued dressing.

Mel was waiting down stairs when Militias finally rushed into the main living area. Her flushed cheeks giving her twin sister pause, and instantly causing Militias to attempt to dissuade Mel's train of thought from the lewd images she was no doubt envisioning.

"Nothing happened!"

"Nothing? Up there a longtime for nothing." Mel grinned wickedly before adding, "But not long enough, guess he's fast with that gun to."

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

The twins glared at each other and slowly engaged their weapons. Militia was going to put her sister in her place once and for all, while Mel was planing to beat the truth out of her sister. They started to circle only pausing when they heard footfalls behind them. The both looked to the side to find Jaune regarding them with a mild look of amusement.

"Do we have to set a house rule about no cat fights in the house?"

Under his stare both girls began to feel more than embarrassed, and quickly disengaged their weapons, to stand with heads bowed.

"No." came the unified response.

"Spoil sport." was Weiss' reply from her place halfway down the stairs.

"Weiss," Jaune turned his cold eyes to her, "We are not christening the house with a battle royal in the living room."

"Oh? Then how should we break the new place in?" Weiss was almost giggling as she made the rest of the way down the stairs, "Oh how scandalous, are you thinking about using these two ladies in an inappropriate manner to break in the house, room by room?"

"No that is seems to be what you are thinking." Jaune responded dryly.

The twins both blushed Militia more so, a recent mental image freshly reimposing itself in the front of her mind.

"I'm not thinking anything of the sort, I just want to say if anyone is having such ideas, they refrain from testing out my bed with such activities."

Jaune just sighed, shook his head and moved to take a seat in one of the arm chairs.

/ - /

"What do you mean they are ALL dead?"

"Just what I said." responded the terrified Emerald. "The whole gang is dead, at least everyone who was in that warehouse."

"Who."

"I don't know. It was two people, they just pulled up, walked in and started shooting."

"What two people?"

"I don't know."

Cinder was almost past the point of control. Weeks of work, and first Torchwick starts missing deadlines, and now one of her other suppliers, who was also missing quotas was as Emerald put it wiped out. She was not looking forward to having to explain this to her benefactor. Through the whole conversation Mercury had stayed silent. He could tell Cinder was close to raging, but he also could tell that what Emerald saw happen had shaken her badly. He figured this was one of the few times not being noticed was for the best.

"Emerald," Cinder inhaled deeply trying to still some of the anger, "I want you to start from the beginning, and tell me everything. Every detail, every word you heard, everything you saw."

Emerald was shaking. Cinder being so upset was scaring her, but she also compared that to the two teens she had witness slaughtering everyone in the warehouse. Cinder was scaring her because she was angry. Those other two, there had been no emotion she could recall, and that was terrifying her. It was vain attempt to try and quell her nerves, as she took several quick breaths, but if Cinder wanted to know everything she decided she'd tell her everything.

/ - /

Qrow's direct line back to Beacon nearly took him out of commission as in his approach to Ozpin's office he had to wheel away or avoid slamming head first into the closed window. Taking a moment to reorient himself he landed and pecked until Ozpin opened it and allowed him in. Once inside and back to his human form he took a seat and waited for Ozpin to do the same.

"I'm taking by your sudden return you found something out of interest?"

Before he could speak Qrow was interrupted by Winter barging in.

"Winter? What is the meaning of this?"

"We have problems. Ironwood's staff intercepted this communication from VPD."

She handed the printed out message to Ozpin before collapsing into a nearby chair. Qrow could tell she was beyond exasperated. Something else is happening, which is going to make his report even more troubling. Way more troubling Qrow thought as he watched Ozpin's brown knot.

"Is this confirmed?"

"Ironwood is having it done as we speak. He wanted me to give you the advance information, so you would be prepared. But considering the transmission frequency and code, it's a pretty sure thing."

"What's a sure thing?"

"VPD have been asked to provide forensic support and personnel to the North Vale Landfill." Ozpin took a slow breath before continuing, "there appears to be fifteen unidentified bodies there, almost all showing signs of bullet caused trauma."

"Shit."

"We may have to put your report on Torchwick to the end of the line while we deal with the fall out of this."

"No, I think you will want to hear what I witnessed."

"Why?"

"Cause, what I saw wasn't Torchwick, and what happened is going to add to that body count."

"What did you see Qrow?" it was Winter who interjected.

"I found and followed our two new favorite students and watched them gun down an entire gang in a warehouse on Water Street. Once someone stumbles on it, there is going to be twenty more bodies with bullet caused trauma to be identified."

"Are you serious?"

"I saw it all with my own eyes."

"They couldn't, she wouldn't have?"

"She was and did." Qrow padded his hip for his flask, "She was right by blondie's side. Step for step, bullet for bullet. Those two are machines."

"No." Winter was distressed, holding out hope that maybe , just maybe the fear that Ozpin had about Weiss' new nature was false, each day, each snippet of information, each report was showing more and more that the young woman she called her sister was no longer.

"I know it wont make it any better, but they are controlled Oz. They are focused. They take out the goal, and that is it. There is no collateral damage."

"Are you certain."

"Yeah, they took out the gang members. There was a snoop, and they knew she was there, they gave her a warning about moving before they left, and then they left. Girl got away without a scratch. There were some bystanders around as well. None of them knew what was or had happened." Qrow was still unnerved by what he had seen done, but there was a part of him that was relieved as well. "They are not random. They pick a target or are given a target, and deal just with that target."

"And possibly anyone that intentionally interferes with them getting to their target."

"That I would agree with." Qrow took another breath before continuing, "and I know how this sounds, but they are quick, and merciful."

"Merciful?"

"Yeah. Those two put people down, and then do it fast and with as little pain as possible. It's brutal to see, I know, I watched, but they didn't make anyone or let anyone suffer. They are killers, and mass murders, they have no issue with doing it, but they do it in a ethical and professional manner, if that makes any sense."

"That makes no sense. You said they just killed twenty people right in front of your eyes, and you think that was merciful?" Winter's emotions about her sister were clouding her judgment. Oz and Qrow both knew this, but humored her, any ways.

"Yes. I watched them commit something I'd never seen anyone in all my years do. Yet I also watched when Weiss put a round in one guy, and it wasn't a perfect shot, and he started to scream in pain, not fear, pain. She put another in him a second later to stop his suffering. Jaune did it to. They deliver death, but merciful death. No one was left to lay on that concrete floor and slowly bleed out." Qrow took a swig from his flask, a swig he had been waiting to have for a long time. "Understand me, I don't like what your sister and the Arc boy have become. I don't like what they are doing, and have done. But they're are not as monstrous as we could have thought, or as they could be."

"It fits. Ozpin final adding his own thoughts to the conversation, "and it fits with the information I was able to get from them, but also the way they said it."

"I'm not following?" Winter had read the brief on Ozpin's conversation with her sister and the Arc boy.

"I'm sure it got lost in the transcripts, but the only time they really spoke with true emotion about killing was when they spoke about killing each other. Jaune for your part as he says in the death of his wife Pyrrha, and Weiss for Jaune being the cause of your demise. Any other time it was cold, matter of fact, all most business like."

"Death is the business, of their chosen profession."

"So you're saying they do it because it's what they know. Like the military for me, and being a huntsman for Qrow?"

"I would say that is as good as a comparison as we could make. The Jaune and Weiss that we have now, came from a where ever that being able and willing to end another life was how life was." commented Ozpin as he mulled over other thoughts in his head.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll tell you what you can't do, and that's go after them with any force." responded Qrow.

"I know." replied Ozpin, and when he noticed Winter's expression he expanded on the statement. "We go after them with more hunters or the Atlas Forces, go after them in anyway that could be conceived as, or look like an attempt to attack or capture them, and they'll defend themselves."

"And people will end up dying." responded Winter.

"Yes."

"So what are our options?" Winter looked near ready to collapse from the strain and stress of the new developments.

"I'll keep tabs on them. We wait, we watch, and maybe we can find neutral territory to talk to them."

"Yes, I agree." Ozpin clasped his hands together as he leaned forward on his desk after Qrow finished speaking, "But I also feel we need to prepare a contingency to them. We will wait and observe, but if things start to escalate, we need to be able to react."

"Due to the nature of the incident, I have been given leave by Ironwood, Atlas Council and Vale Council to keep two teams of Atlas Special Forces here at Beacon while he has to return to Atlas. I could start having them train using the fire fight footage. Run drills on capture tactics."

"I would say Oz, Winter has the right idea. We can have a couple huntsmen and huntresses get read in and run with the teams. Suppression, incapacitation, capture and detainment."

"I agree. Qrow feel free to freshen up before heading back out, and Winter good luck, Beacon's resources are at your disposal."

Qrow and Winter both nodded to Ozpin before leaving the office by the main doors. Ozpin rose closed his window, and returned to his seat. That was one issue being addressed, but there were others. Jaune and Weiss' teammates would need to be addressed, but he was less that enthused with the though of bringing them in on all the recent developments. For now he had them contained, and chances of them running out to find Weiss or Jaune were limited. That would only last for so long however.

/ - /

Cinder had calmed after Emerald had relayed everything that had transpired in the warehouse. In the smallest detail she gave her report, and though it had grated on Cinder's nerves, she sat through it. Now alone she was going over the details of importance to her. Two people, teens by description, most likely close to age of Emerald and Mercury had carried out the operation. That's all Cinder could see it as. It had been an operation. Go in, meet a goal and get out. Professional, though how could ones that young be that professional. Mercury was good, and Emerald was even better but she would never expect the two of them to enter a building with an unknown number of hostiles, or targets and expect it to end like it had for these two newcomers.

Maybe they only look like teens, she thought. There are people in Vale, and for that case in Remnant that look years younger than they actually were. Possible, but still it did not answer the questions of who, and why? This was going to be troublesome to explain to her benefactor, and the rest of her allies. It was going to be even more of a problem to make further plans if there was a chance that they could show up and ruin them in such an absolute fashion. As much as the thought was twisting in her gut, she was going to have to ask Torchwick some advice on this. Maybe he'll know who these two were. With that information maybe she could tempt them to aide her, or at the least to keep out of her way. She also lightly considered having them removed from the equation, but the description of their actions provided by Emerald hinted to Cinder that such an action would likely cost her more than she could chance to lose.

So her course was set. Speak with Torchwick, adjust the plan accordingly, she did sigh when she realized she would need to seek some additional help, if anything was to be salvaged enough to meet their deadline. Torchwick wouldn't be happy about that, but then again what did she care about him being happy. He was a means to an end, they all were.


	7. Ch Six

**Not sure how I feel about this installment. Been kind of distracted and not fully composed while pecking away at this chapter.  
So sorry if this one is not up to comparison to the previous.  
**

 **On a side Note:**  
 **A question/comment was raised on why Emerald didn't use her illusion semblance to pass on the situation she witnessed at the Water Street Warehouse.**  
 **It's a good question...her semblance was not used in that chapter mainly because I had forgotten about it, but as I think about it while I've not been partaking of Season 6 currently, in the previous seasons I do not recall Emerald ever using her semblance in that manner. Now I could be mistaken and if I am please let me know. So for the most part the semblance was not used to show Cinder what Jaune and Weiss had done/looked like because I never thought of it being used in such a manner.**

 **Anyway Hope you all enjoy.  
Comments are always welcome.**

* * *

"Uncle QRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" He braced for impact as a red blur flew down the corridor and latched onto his arm. Smiling face and shining eyes greeted him as he looked down at the red cloak wearing girl.

"Hey squirt." He wanted to say more, but the images from the warehouse were still fresh, images that included the actions of a white haired heiress that was once his niece's trusted team mate, and partner. "What you up to?"

"Nothing." Ruby let go of her uncle's arm and with her hand clasped behind her back looked at the floor, "Just wondering what you're doing in Beacon. I saw you leave the Headmaster's office, which is kind of funny seeing as last time we talked you said you were going to be in Minstrel for a few weeks."

"You saw me leave?" Qrow missed the rest of her question as he tried to digest that one statement. He turned to face the young girl his eyes taking a stern tint, "How did you see me leave the Headmaster's office, and why are you watching his office?"

"We um, I. . ."

"Ruby. The truth now."

"Weiss and Jaune." Ruby looked up at her beloved uncle her eyes flipping between anger, sadness and concern, "He knows something, and he's not telling us, he's not letting us their team mates know what's happening or happened to them. We see Winter around, we got a call from Jaune's sister wanting to know why her mom is coming to Beacon. What is going on?"

"Ruby, I can't talk to you about any of that." Qrow almost bit his tongue when he realized he had just been played.

"So you ARE here because of Weiss and Jaune!" the look in Ruby's eyes changed to serious. "What is going on?"

"I can't talk about it." Her eyes softened, switching from trying to look adult to the dreaded sad puppy look, Qrow was cursing his semblance, of all the team mates he would run into it had to be her and her secret weapon, "I'm serious. Things are happening that you kids can't be part of. I'm here to help your friends, I am, and I will, but I won't be able to if you or Yang, or any of the others try to get involved. Do you understand?"

"No." Qrow sighed, well at least she was honest.

"What do you know?"

"Ever since the cafeteria fight, they've been locked away. No training, no lessons, no visitors. We can't even get the nurse to tell us if they are okay."

"They are okay. They are healthy and safe." Qrow knew that last part was a stretch, but he from what he had seen Weiss and Jaune are more than capable to holding their own, as much as he didn't want to admit it, if they have teamed up with Torchwick they at least had some powerful associates, and maybe allies to help keep them healthy and relatively safe.

"You are not telling the truth." was Ruby's reply.

"I'm telling you the truth I can tell you." damn kid was always able to see through him, "NOW I swear to you Squirt. I'm here to help, and I will, but I need you and your friends to keep some distance from this. Don't ask why, this once, just do what I'm telling you. Please."

"Okay, fine." Ruby was dejected, she was certain she would have been able to get more out of her uncle than she had. Her head hung low as Qrow placed the flat of his hand on her back and steered her away from the Headmaster's office. She didn't resist, and quickly fell in step beside her uncle.

"Why don't we go see everyone? We can catch up, and maybe I can take some of your questions to the Headmaster for you. Would that help calm this for you?"

Ruby perked up, and lifted her head. She nodded and continued on down the hallway towards the dorms.

/ - /

Roman was eyeing his scroll warily. Even without having her information entered he knew who the unknown caller was trying to reach him. He to be honest was less sure of which was the better option. To answer or let it go to his messaging service. While he was trying to make decision Junior was also on a call using the speaker function.

"I must say I'm a little surprised you'd be calling me Joseph. We don't usually run in the same circles, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Who is in the room with you?"

"I vouch for them. No worries, and no names."

"Fair enough." The voice was stressed, but considering Junior knew the man on the other end as one of the heads for the larger racketeering and prostitution rings he figured it was understandable. "I hear through the grapevine that you have branched out, as it were."

"Not sure what you mean."

"I hear, from reliable sources that you now handle a couple of extreme heavyweights."

"I see." Junior knew at once that Joseph was referring to Jaune and Weiss. "As for being their handler, it's more of a mutual agreement . . ."

"I suggest you just stick to calling yourself their handler. Consider it professional advice."

"Okay."

"So anyways, I have need of their services. There is a situation I would like resolved, do you think they would be interested?"

"I'm not sure, depends. Why type of solution are you considering?"

"Permanent, but breathing."

"So a message."

"Yes."

"I think they could assist you. Compensation?"

"100k upon completion to my specifications. Half if results are not."

"So specifics?"

"I will have them sent via text, once I have confirmation of acceptance of my initial proposal."

"Chance of negotiation?"

"Yes."

"I will be in contact shortly." Junior ended the call and turned his attention to Roman who was still just trying to decide if he was going to answer his call or not. "If you not going to answer that, turn the ringer off."

"Hello?" Roman glared at Junior as he answered.

"Roman?"

"This is Roman. Who may I ask is speaking?"

"This is Cinder you moron. Your employer! We need to have a face to face, ASAP."

"Why is there something wrong?"

"Yes. We lost a supplier. We need to figure out how to make up the loss, and get back on track with the timetable. I need you at the second holding point in three hours."

"Sorry, can't."

"What do you mean . . ."

"Can't do it in three. I can do it in seven. I have some things to check in on."

"Like what?"

"You're talking timetable, if what I have works out, it should help. Give me seven and I'll be there."

"Fine. Seven hours, you better be here."

"I will, I promise." Roman tapped the call end and sighed. He knew this was going to happen, and was not looking forward to the meeting, but at least this time he and Neo would have some back up.

"Should I ask?"

"No."

"Okay." Junior turned his attention to his phone and scrolled through the contacts, "Do you have the contact info for those two?"

"Now that you mention it," Roman too began looking through his contacts, "it does not appear to be so."

"For fuck's sake." Junior put his phone down, "Those two don't even have scrolls, do they?"

"The twins are with them. Call one of them."

"Not the point."

"I know, but can't fix that now. Call the twins, have them come in. We'll find a couple burners for them to use."

/ - /

Jaune and Weiss eyed Mel as she pulled a piece of technology from her pocket. Jaune wasn't sure where the pocket was on her outfit, but he decided not to dwell on it. Whatever she had was ringing, and reminded him of the smart phones that had been becoming super popular back from before.

"Either answer your cell or put it on vibrate." was Jaune's response as Mel hesitated to answer seeing Junior's number on the display.

"Cell?" Milita questioned.

"That." Weiss pointing to the small square contraption in Mel's hand.

"That's a scroll." Responded Milita who did clue into that where ever these two had come from scrolls might be called cells. Seemed a little strange, but then again who was she to judge what people named things.

"Hello?" Mel put it on speaker as she answered.

"Mel am I on speaker?" Junior's voice sounded tiny and slightly distorted.

"Yes."

"Are Jaune, Weiss and Milita there with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just got a contract offer for them, but we have an issue."

"What's the issue Junior?" came Weiss' reply. Her interest was piqued with the mention of a contract.

"You and Juane need scrolls. This calling one of the twins to get hold of you is not going to work."

"Fine, what is this about a contract?" responded Jaune.

"You want to discuss that in front of the girls?"

"Why not? I mean they know what we do right? Milita? Mel? You know what Weiss and I do correct?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"So what's the issue? You assigned them to watch over us, right Junior?"

"Yeah I did."

"So again what's the issue? Besides it would be better for them to know what Weiss and I might be walking into and away from in case we need some assistance."

"If that's what you want."

"It is fine Junior." Responded Weiss, "What's the contract?"

"I had a call from the head of one of the larger money and girl rings. He wants to contract you two to visit someone, he's sending me the specifics shortly. There is a condition, and he's willing to pay 100K with room for negotiation."

"Condition?"

"Non-lethal on the target."

"So it's a scare job." Commented Weiss, she regarded Jaune for a moment before continuing, "Not going to be so easy, they don't know of your reputation or mine. Is the non-lethal only for the primary target, or does it cover all those associated with him or her?"

"Unclear. We can ask for clarification when you guys come in that is if you are interested in taking the contract."

"Interested." Responded Weiss.

"We're in. Meet at your office in twenty?"

"No. Make in an hour. Mel, Milita get them a couple of good scrolls, and then send the info to me, make sure they have me, you two as contacts, and include Neo and Roman. Understood?"

"Yes." The girls replied in unison.

"See you in an hour." With that Junior hung up.

"Guess we're going to the store," Jaune stood adjusted his vest and then his jacket before pulling out the keys to his car. "Shall we?"

/ - /

Blake had snuck away while team R(W)BY and (J)NPR accosted Qrow with an avalanche of questions regarding what was going on with Weiss and Jaune. His answers were vague and non-committal and Blake knew from past dealings with White Fang leadership that meant he knew more, but wasn't going to say anything more, or couldn't say anything more.

While she was worried for her teammate and her friend she also had thoughts she couldn't share with the others. She had seen them, White Fang in Vale. She was concerned, and needed to know why they were here, what they were up to. It was something she couldn't bring the others into. With grace that belies her outward appearance Blake skirted the darkening streets and through pure chance was able to catch the trail of two she knew by appearance as White Fang recruiters. Sliding into the crowded bar she remained unnoticed as she watched the Fang take a seat at a table with a dark haired woman.

The heavy bass beat noise hurt her ears, and made it impossible for her to catch even the faintest word being spoken to the others. Yet still she watched, hoping for the chance to continue to follow and maybe uncover what was going on.

/ - /

Outside the Corral Club a black performance car pulled up. Two suited teens stepped out and adjusted their jackets. The male pulled a scroll from his front pocket and hit a contact image to make a call.

"We're here. Confirming no changes to the contract. Non-lethal on target, all others at our discretion."

"That's right."

"Ready Weiss?" he spoke as he hung up the call and returned the scroll to his pocket.

"Always Jaune." Weiss pulled a pistol checked the magazine, and breech before returning it to its hidden holster.

"Let's do it." Jaune spoke as he adjusted the cuff of his left sleeve confirming the location of the punching dagger hidden there. The pair strode forward and approached the front doors. The bouncers noticed them and with a nod to each other they parted ways and allowed them to enter unhindered.

"Seems we are either have instant reputation, or someone is assisting."

"Probably both." Replied Jaune as he and Weiss wove their way through the press of club goers.

Blake's breath hitched when she saw. Blonde and White hair moving through the press of people. She thought, and hoped and then confirmed when the pair passed a thin part in the crowd. It was them she would know their faces anywhere, yet something was wrong. Even at this distance, in the dark she could tell, it was their eyes, they had the eyes of hunters. Weiss instinctively reminded Blake of a lioness on the prowl, but Jaune, his caused her to shiver. She had seen eyes like that once before, once when she was younger watching the ocean waters from the shore of Menagerie.

She could recall it vividly, the young albatross floundering in the waters. The fin cutting water, and the cold soulless eyes of the shark that closed and attacked. Its eyes where what Jaune's resembled. A shark on the prowl and closing for the kill.

"We've been made." Weiss informed Jaune as they closed on the stairwell to the offices above the dance floor.

"Female black dress at the bar. She seems familiar."

"Team mate?"

"Looks about the right age."

"Suggestions?"

"Do the job, if she is still here when we finish, we'll have a chat." Jaune looked Weiss in the eyes, "A civil chat."

"As if I'm anything but civil." Weiss feigned being insulted.

Blake gave up on watching the Fang and their meeting as Weiss and Jaune walked towards the back of the club. She was tempted to follow, but their look, and presence was distracting to the point of inaction. Once they vanished from her direct line of sight, she folded in upon herself attempting to make a decision. Follow, wait, or leave. If she could have seen what transpired next she would have chosen leave.

The guards at the stairwell eyed the approaching forms of Weiss and Jaune with suspicion; but even if they were wary they were not wary enough to respond to the agile actions of the paired teens. Weiss had her pistol in the first guards face before he could blink. Jaune was beside the second with his hand over his mouth and the punching dagger pressing against his side.

"We have an appointment." Commented Weiss he finger hovering by the trigger.

"Check the list." Added Jaune.

"A yes. You do. Should we announce you?" the guard's voice was cracking with fear.

"No." responded Jaune, "I think maybe you've both had a long day maybe you should take the rest of the night off?"

"I agree. You guys should take the night off."

The guard who was being silenced by Jaune looked at his partner with pleading eyes.

"Yeah I think, yeah." the guard who was staring at Weiss' pistol set his clipboard down and slowly reached up and removed his ear piece. "Thank you?"

"Our pleasure. Have a good night." Responded Jaune as he released his hold on the second guard who also removed his ear piece.

Jaune and Weiss waited and watched as the two guards then made shaky but steady progress away from them through the crowd and out the front door. Turning to face each other they nodded and proceeded up through the door and up the stairs.

Blake had seen the two shaken men move through the crowd from the direction that Weiss and Jaune had gone. Curiosity slowly gnawed at her until her will power and fear failed. She had to see them, she had to know they were okay, at least so she could tell the others. Sliding off her seat she worked her way towards the back and seeing the ajar door she after a minute of hesitation slipped inside.

/ - /

"Who the fuck are you?" the woman's voice was shocked and enraged as the suited teens entered the office just as she was preparing to pour herself a drink in celebration of a newly closed supply deal.

Jaune and Weiss said nothing but instantly when on the offensive. Weiss grabbed the long hair of the female guard closest to the door and with several quick twists and a pull slammed the woman's face hard into a nearby end table. Jaune was even more direct grabbing the closest to him he twisted his arm and drove a knee into the man's exposed gut doubling him over before punching with his right hand and driving the blade protruding from between his fingers into the side of the man's neck.

Blood spurted out and across the floor as Jaune ripped the blade free leaving a gaping wound that his victim vainly tried to close with his free hand. Releasing his grip Jaune was on the move, as Weiss held the gaze of the woman standing behind the desk; while causally Weiss placed the muzzle of her suppressed weapon against her victim's head.

The final guard tried to resist, but Jaune closed too fast to allow him time to draw his weapon. Slamming his hand against the man's arm driving it into his stomach prevented him from drawing his weapon. Jaune continued the force and pushed them both to the near wall. The punching dagger rose and fell several times drawing gouts of blood as it found homes in man's kidney and liver, before Jaune stepped back and hit a final thrust into the base of the dying man's throat.

"Are you Patrice Anderson?" asked Jaune coldly as his final target slide lifeless to the floor.

"I . . ."

"My dear," commented Weiss, "please answer the question. Is your name Patrice Anderson?"

"Yes." She stammered, her mind trying to process the rapid and utter demolition of her trio of bodyguards, "Who . . . what?"

"We are," Weiss squeezed the trigger twice putting two suppressed rounds into her victim's head point blank, before leveling her weapon at Patrice, "a couple of messengers."

"Call this number." Jaune reached into his pocket and produced a folded piece of paper which her handed to Patrice with a blood coated hand. Weiss closed the distance her weapon never wavering, until she stood next to Jaune. With a shaking hand Patrice accepted the paper and unfolded it. She almost dropped her scroll twice while trying to input the number, but eventually succeeded.

"Put it on speaker." Commented Jaune as the call was picked up.

"Patrice Anderson. I was informed your whore Minstrel ass was in my city again. I take it from this call you have met a couple of FRIENDS of an acquaintance of mine."

"I have."

"Have they made an impression on you, as to the seriousness of your egress into my territory?"

"They have."

"Do you understand that you and your poison is not welcome in my city?"

"I do."

"Good. You have 24 hours to gather whatever you brought with you from your shit hole operation in Haven and leave. Not a second more. If you are still here after that time limit, or if you ever return other than by MY invitation you understand the consequences."

"I do." Patrice's eyes wandered over the two killers standing before her and the three bodies resulting from their actions.

"Good. Are we on speaker?"

"Yes."

"Jaune? Weiss?"

"We are here." Responded Jaune.

"Make sure she understands. Then leave. Thank you." The call ended a second later.

"Do you understand?" Jaune asked his cold eyes boring right through Patrice's soft hazel ones. "I mean without a doubt understand?"

"I do. I'm gone, I understand, I'm gone."

"Good. Hope the remainder of your evening is pleasantly uneventful." Chimed Weiss as she holstered her pistol. Jaune took the towel from around the ice bucket and cleaned his hands and blade before putting it away. With one final look at Patrice her nodded and walked out. Weiss smiled, nodded and also left the office.

Patrice collapsed into her chair. Before her three bodies, all came highly recommended, and all had been decimated by a pair of teens. The message was clear and she was going to honor it.

Blake was frozen in horror on the stairwell. She had witnessed the carnage and it just didn't match with what she knew of her teammate and friend. So utterly frozen with shock she wasn't even able to react when Weiss and Jaune approached her.

"Seems we have a lookie-loo." Comment Weiss as she and Jaune closed on the frozen Blake.

"Yeah."

"Options?"

"We did agree to have a chat with her if she was still here once we finished."

"But that was if she was still at the bar." Replied Weiss as both her and Jaune now stood on the stairs sandwiching Blake between them. "She's not at the bar. Looks like she was watching us."

"Yeah." Jaune's cold blue eyes held Blake's fear filled amber ones. "I know her from somewhere."

"So do I. Maybe she should come for a ride and she can fill us in? Catch and Release?"

"Yeah." Jaune and Weiss both took a grip on Blake's arms, steering her down the stairs and away from the bloody scene in the office. "No one's going to hurt you, as long as you behave."

Blake couldn't react, her mind had ceased to process anything. At that point in time she was nothing but a living humanoid doll, with not an ounce of will she could call her own. They lead her through the crowded club, none of the current staff or patrons knowing of the violent events that had transpired only a few minutes ago. The bouncer said nothing as Weiss and Jaune escorted Blake from the building and to the car. Guided into the back seat Blake sat with Weiss joining her. Once they had been settled Jaune climbed in behind the wheel. The car pulled out and away a moment later.

/ - /

As the car moved along the dimly lit streets Weiss pulled out her scroll and hit the connect button.

"Hello, Mel?" Weiss held the device to her ear. "Yes everything is fine. Can one of you make sure the spare room is made up? We have a guest coming."

"No, no, it is not anyone dangerous. Just someone Jaune and I remember, and yes we will need you girls to keep an eye on her while we help out Roman and Neo with their little meeting."

"Good, thank you so much. See you soon. Kisses." With that Weiss hung up, took a long look at the traumatized Blake and then shifted her gaze to the back of Jaune's head. "The girls will make up the extra room, so we'll have time to speak with our guest when we finish with Roman's meeting."

"Good." Jaune's mind was already on the next errand that he and Weiss would be handling. Roman had asked for their backup at his next meeting. It was supposed to happen in a couple hours, and this familiar face from the club was a complication he wasn't keen on dealing with right now.

The strain of what she witnessed, and the casual nature of how Jaune and Weiss were dealing with her and the aftermath of the actions they had performed drained whatever energy Blake had left and slowly her eyes closed, allowing her mind to black out due to emotional exhaustion.


	8. Ch Seven

**Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. I want Jaune and Weiss to be lethal but I also want them to be human. They have no aura, and while their skills and physical abilities are of par or better than many they will face they still are not hunters or huntresses. Hence a bit of the delay on this chapter as it is a re-write to one I had written but not posted. If I keep the Wick style pair untouchable then I defeat the purpose of them being forces of absolute will and focus.**

 **Anyway hope this lives up to the expectations of my previous chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

The car pulled before the shared home of Weiss and Jaune. After a few minutes to struggle the pair extracted the unconscious form Blake Belladonna from the back seat. Weiss lead the way into the building as Jaune followed the girl draped over his shoulder. Inside the twins met them, neither with a pleased look on their faces.

"Who's this now?" snarled Militia upon seeing the new addition.

"Don't know." replied Weiss getting a shocked look from the twins,

"What? You kidnapping random young girls now," Mel's eyes went wide when a dark thought filled her mind, "You're sick, sick freaks, don't even think . . ."

"Shut it." snapped Jaune, "She witnessed our last job, and for some reason we have a feeling we might know here from Beacon."

"Might?" inquired Milita

"Her face seems familiar to us." commented Weiss as she took a seat, "To be honest aside from the incident in Beacon that had gotten Jaune and myself sequestered, I don't remember anything before that just feelings."

"So why she out cold?"

"She passed out in the car." as he gently laid the comatose form of Blake on the couch before turning his attention to the twins. "Roman is waiting for us, so we need you tow to watch her until we get back."

"Watch her?"

"Did I stutter of something?" Jaune looked at Weiss who was giggling, before turning back to the girls, "Yes watch her. If she wakes up keep her calm and keep her here. Weiss and I would like to have a chat with her when we get back."

"Why not tie her up. We could help you know, with your jobs." snapped Milita.

"Could you?" Weiss leaned forward, all trace of mirth gone from her expression, "Do you really think you two could assist us?"

"Well, ah maybe. We can fight. We're not useless." Milita tried to sound cofident as she spoke.

"Oh you can fight? That's nice. Isn't that Nice Jaune they can fight." Weiss' smiled but it was cold and forced.

"Being able to fight is good."

"Too bad we don't fight," Weiss studied the twins for moment before continuing, "we kill."

The twins took a step back and swallowed reflexively. They had crossed a line, and knew inside that maybe they shouldn't have.

"Girls thank you for the offer, but we don't require your assistance in that way." Jaune was looking tired and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and regarding the twins standing before him, "That does not however mean that we don't require your assistance in other ways. You are bodyguards and bouncers correct?"

"Yeah," Mel responded

"Well that's what we need you to be, guard her and watch her. Protect her from herself and make sure she is still here when Weiss and I return." Jaune turned his attention to adjusting his sleeves and the girls noticed the drying red stains on his shirt cuffs. "Weiss and I will have need of you two as we develop what we are in this place, and we are going to keep you in the loop on what we are doing and where we go. However when we ask you to do something we need you to do it. Understood."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Marvelous." Weiss stood up the mirth having returned to her eyes and smile. "With that settled, time to meet up with Roman and Neo."

"Are we good?" Jaune regarded the twins with a critical eye. The pair nodded ad he in turn replied with the same, "Good. This is just suppose to be a meeting between Roman and his contractor. There should be no issues and we should be back soon."

Jaune and Weiss turned and left. A minute or so later the engine started up and faded away.

"Now what?" Mel asked while she looked over the unconscious girl.

"Let's put her in the spare room they asked us to ready."

"But that would mean one of us who have to sit upstairs to watch her."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

'What's the best way to keep a young woman hidden away in a room?"

"Duct tape?"

"No, well yes but not in this case." Milita had a mischievous grin as she continued, "Take her clothes."

"You want to strip her?" Mel almost started laughing, "How far?"

"Panties and maybe stockings if she's wearing them?"

"Perfect."

/ - /

Roman was not a person who like to be kept waiting, and for that fact neither was Neo, however they both relaxed visibly when the now familiar performance car pulled up across the street from them.

"Neo! Roman!" Weiss called and waved as she exited the car. With an elegant stride she crossed the street and grabbed the diminutive woman and gave her a peck on each cheek. "So good to see you again. I like that outfit."

Neo blushed and gave Weiss an uncharacteristic curtsy at the comment. Roman just nodded in Weiss direction as Jaune walked over while grunting a greeting to them both.

"You're late." commented Roman.

"Only fashionably so." quipped Weiss.

"The meet is at 9. So what's the situation, but more importantly what are you planning?" commented Jaune.

"It's a meeting between me and my employer. I've been contracted to acquire large amounts of dust for her and her benefactors. I'm behind schedule, and now that you two wiped the Water Street Crew from existence she and I are both down man power and a contractor as well."

"Not sorry about that." commented Weiss with a less than apologetic look.

"Hey not complaining."

"Sounded like you were." Weiss replied.

"There's more than this. Seeing as you've called us in on this meet up."

"There is. This woman is bad news, " Jaune noticed Neo nodding as Roman spoke that statement, "and I've had sometime to think about it, there is only one reason to be stock piling that much dust."

"What is this dust you keep speaking of?" asked Weiss as Jaune just stood quietly listening to every word Roman was saying.

"Dust? Um it's a mined compound, found in crystals. Often it is converted to powder form. It is basically depending on composition instant power. Some people are skilled in dust manipulation and it allows them to attack in unique ways."

"Unique ways?" Jaune eyed Roman, and it was by far from amused.

"Yeah, some can throw fire, or create ice, some can use it to move faster, stuff like that?"

"Are you saying dust gives people magic powers?" this time Jaune's looks was even less amused and more, are you fucking insane.

"I guess you could say that. The main point I was trying to get at, it the stuff is volatile, in like explosively volatile and as I was trying to say I've been thinking. There is only one real reason to stock pile this much of the shit, and still be wanting more."

"This woman is planning an attack, or at least preparing for one. A big one."

"On the nose Weiss. Now I like Vale, and I like stealing, but I prefer to steal from the living, it's more of a challenge, and I'm kind of known for leaving my victims alive. I'm not keen on the idea of being part of some large attack that could kill lots of people indirectly."

"Understood. So what is you plan? You planning on severing ties, and want us to be back up if things go south?" Jaune asked, having returned to his more customary matter of fact tone.

"Correct. Listen this woman is something else, and she's temperamental. She's going to lash out when I tell her my decision. She also has two associates who are not near as good as Neo," Neo again curtsied as she was mentioned in a positive light, "but they are no slouches either."

"So on our guard, and be ready." Weiss asked, "and if we have to act? Is there any special stipulations?"

"Stipulations?" Roman had to think on that word for a moment before understanding what was being asked, in a roundabout way, "No, if this hits the fan do what I know you two can do. I just want us all to be able to get out of there in one piece, them not so much."

"Understood, if this goes bad, and you seem certain it will, we extract you and Neo and if in the process of that we cause few people to cease breathing, no harm no foul."

"Exactly."

"Neo are you packing?" asked Weis who smiled one Neo nodded and then pulled out the concealed holdout pistol the gun happy teens had convinced her to get, "Have you been practicing?"

"Yeah about that." Weiss turned to give Roman the 'and' look, "Junior says her ammo usage is coming out your budget."

"Okay." Weiss just smiled, "Jaune?"

"Fine."

"Shall we, it's almost time." Roman took a calming breath as his three associates checked their weapons, and then just nodded.

With Roman leading the way Neo just slightly behind him on his left and Jaune and Weiss another step behind flanking the two of them, they silently walked the block to the meet up.

/ - /

Back at the house the twins had succeeded in not only moving the comatose Blake upstairs and had her situated on the bed in one the spare rooms, but also had removed every stitch of her clothing down to the her white lace panties and to their amusement matching white thigh high stockings.

"Still want to use duct tape." comment Mel as the pair exited the room and closed the door, with Militia carrying Blake's clothes bundled in her arms.

"Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Mel raised an eye brow.

"You really think this will be a one time thing with those two?"

"You got a point." Mel than continued on a separate point, "Thigh highs was an interesting choice I would have went with a garter and stocking ensemble myself."

"I agree.

/ - /

"Roman how good of you to make it, and on time too! I see you brought some friends." the woman in black smiles, but the four knew it was an act. there was nothing welcoming in her stance or more importantly her eyes.

As Roman stopped and leaned on his cane, Jaune and Weiss fanned out ever so slightly. Both had a similar thought about just putting two into this woman's head now, and save everyone the hassle of this meeting. She was bad news, and neither was interested in finding out how bad that news was.

"Cinder." Roman nodded in her general direction, "I would say it was a pleasure, though your dress certainly makes it more so."

"Yes, the same as always." Cinder was not amused or in the mood for the thief's obvious comments on her figure, "I see you've brought some friends. Care to introduce them?"

"Jaune, Weiss, this eye candy is Cinder." Jaune and Weiss just nodded at the introductions. Roman knew even from his short tenure with the pair they had gone from normal to kill mode, "You alone or did you bring the kiddies?"

"'Emerald and Mercury, they're here, just dealing with some final arrangements I've had to make because of recent developments."

"I see. Developments you say, such as?"

"Well your failures to meet quotas and keep to the schedule, and then of course that incident with Water Street. Though that is not a total loss as we can still secure the supplies they did acquire on our behalf."

"I see. So why the meeting then. You could have easily informed of this during your call, you've never been remiss to yell at me over it before."

"I felt we needed to meet each other face to face. I was hoping that you and Junior would be able to help me track down the ones responsible for the Water Street situation, and maybe we could reaffirm your commitment to the job I hired you for."

"I sense an and in there."

"And I would like to introduce an addition to our little crew."

"Addition?"

"Mercury, Emerald would you two be dears." Cinder called out over her shoulder.

From the shadows behind Cinder a green haired girl and silver haired boy emerged followed by multiple weapon sporting figures wearing white and red masks. Jaune and Weiss had seen some movement in the shadows when they had entered, but had been unable to gauge the actual numbers.

"You brought in the White Fang? What the fuck are you thinking Cinder!" Roman was uncharacteristically upset at this development.

"I was thinking of the plan, and how to get back on track seeing as you have been unable to meet my needs for supply. Is there a reason for that?"

"One you want too much too fast, two it's only me and Neo meaning I have to hire goons like Water Street, and three I've had more than a few run ins with a bunch of weapon happy wanna be hunters from beacon. Those reasons alone would slow progress for anyone."

"Well that is of no matter now. The Vale cell of the Fang have generously agreed to assist us in our endeavor."

No one aside from Neo really noticed Emerald's reaction to seeing Weiss and Jaune. She visibly blanched, fear filling her eyes, like she was witnessing a ghost. When Jaune and Weiss did turn their attention to the green haired girl she instinctively took a slow step backwards. Roman's three associates knew she was afraid, but only Jaune and Weiss knew the reason why. She was the rafter rat. She had been in the warehouse, and seen what the two suited teens were capable of.

"I'm not comfortable with this. They're terrorists!"

"We're freedom fighters!" snapped one of the masked figures.

"Terrorists! Freedom fighters don't bomb shopping malls you fucking animals!"

That comment brought Weiss and Jaune to full on alert. They knew they killed people, lots of people but it wasn't indiscriminate. Terrorists they had no rule of conduct. In the circles Weiss and Jaune had traveled, lived and worked in that made them vermin, and vermin had to be exterminated.

"This is my operation Roman, and therefore it is my choice and decision alone. Understand? You are an employee, and you will work with whomever I tell you too." Cinder's fake smile was gone and her true face was visible. The face of an angry vindictive woman, evil without redemption.

"No." Roman was calm and to the point.

"No?"

"Yeah no. Fuck this, fuck the fang, and fuck your plan." Roman was actually showing signs of anger as he pointed at Cinder with his cane, "I've done some thinking. . ."

"Thinking is bad for you health."

"Yeah, but so is following through with the insanity you are proposing. Like I said I've done some thinking and there is only one reason to stock pile this much dust. There is only one outcome, and I'm not being part of it. You're planning an attack, an attack against MY city, and bitch that ain't going to happen."

"You think you are in ANY position to stop me? Your are nothing but a worm, and insignificant insect! You are not a lynch pin to this plan you're nothing but a cog!"

"A two between the eyes, or two to your tits will stop even you."

"What? How DARE YOU threaten me! Get them!"

If Cinder thought having twenty armed White Fang to Roman's three associates gave her the edge. she was sorely mistaken and the opening seconds of the engagement showed her that error in her judgment. At the first sound of suppressed gunfire Emerald bolted. Mercury was caught flat footed at that and the speed at which the two suited teens had drawn their weapons an opened fire before the Fang who were holding their weapons in hand could pull their triggers.

Neo did what she always did protected Roman. Opening her parasol and allowing her friend to crouch behind her she started to back towards the exit as the flimsy looking accessory was actually deflecting any rounds sent her and Roman's way.

Cinder was aghast as the suited teens, Jaune and Weiss moved and fired. Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap. Controlled fast and accurate each set of two shots was followed by the thud of a body as two quickly whittled Cinder's compliment of twenty Fang goons to fourteen. Before the both had ducked behind cover on opposite side of the warehouse that was being used for the meeting.

"Watch the crates. They're filled with dust!' yelled Roman to his two new friends. They didn't respond, and only continued to do what he has become accustomed to; being exceedingly skilled at killing things that breathed.

Mercury thought to chase after Emerald, only to duck for cover as a pair of white Fang were dropped near him. One had two holes through his mask, the other had two separate red stains spreading across her chest. From his cover he spied the one he believed had been called Jaune. He was in the process of reloading his pistol so Mercury decided to act.

Rushing forward in what he assumed would be a speed too fast for him to match he did a hope and pivot step to bring his foot arcing around for a bone crushing shot to the sternum. Jaune reacted as he noticed the motion out of the corner of his eyes. Abandoning the reload he twisted his own body in a speed near matching his assailant's. With an unrestrained grunt and "oof" at the impact he dropped his left arm to trap the melee fighter's leg. The body armor had cushioned the hit, but only barely. Ignoring the burning pain in his side Jaune retaliated, driving the top side of his pistol into Mercury's surprised face, and then slamming the base of the grip into his exposed collar bone with a barely audible crack.

Weiss continued her pop from cover and double tap, dropping even more of the undisciplined White Fang thugs as she made her way back towards Roman and Neo as the pair held the exit.

Mercury had felt the pain of cracked and broken bones before, just not in recent history, and it shocked him more so than the Jaune character being able to semi counter his attack. With a quick ankle sweep Jaune twisted the trapped leg forcing by torque alone Mercury over onto his stomach. Dropping his empty pistol Jaune pulled his hold out. The un-suppressed bang of two shots echoing through the warehouse broke what little was left of Emerald's resolve to try and stay. She bolted vanishing into the streets that she intimately knew and had called home for years.

The pain of his shoulder and then the shock of two point blank bullets crashing into his back caused Mercury just to lay still. Even through an agony filled haze he silently whispered a thank you to Emerald who had insisted he wear some concealed body armor. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt but he was still breathing.

Scooping up his discarded weapon Jaune holstered it and made his move to rendezvous with the rest of his associates. The fang that had survived the onslaught by Weiss and himself had suddenly found a reason to be else were. Things were calm, but both noticed how the temperature was suddenly starting to rise inside the building.

"Look out!" Roman shouted but a fraction to late as a fireball slammed into the floor near Weiss sending her tumbling into a nearby crate. Jaune pulled his hold out and whipped around to face the threat only to be greeted by an enraged Cinder holding blazing flames in her hands.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

"That's her power!" responded Roman from his defensive position just outside the exit.

"Roman, sweety we are going to have a talk about what is considered must know information when we get out of this cluster-fuck!" Weiss yelled from where she had dragged herself to cover in a less than pleased tone. Roman knew he would not like that conversation.

Juane dodge rolled from another of Cinder's attacks, but Weiss saw the wince and limp. He was hurt. Forcing herself to her feet, she felt the pain radiating through her lower back. Reaching around her cover she blind fired in attempt to give Jaune some cover to get to safety.

Cinder screamed as she threw a series of flaming projectiles at the stumbling and injured figure. In her rage she was not thinking and just lashing out at the movement of any targets, but even then sometimes things are hit. The blast from the fireball impacting the crate of dust threw Jaune, causing him to tumble uncontrollably along the cement floor. Cinder was ecstatic at watching the suited teen sprawled and at her mercy, that was until a single suppressed shot rang out.

Cinder screeched as a searing pain ripped into her right shoulder causing her to stumble back. Weiss watched as Roman rushed in and pulled Jaune to his feet. Supporting him he made his way to door while Neo stood just to the side squeezing off several more rounds in the general direction of Cinder. Weiss followed suit reloading and blind firing her entire magazine as she stumbled her way to the door.

Once outside the door the quartet made as fast as they could progress to the assumed safety of an alley a few buildings down.

"Roman you are going to explain some stuff to us in exacting detail, in the very near future." Weiss gasped as she stared Roman in the eyes.

Neo was busy checking over Jaune who was breathing in a very raspy, and troubling way.

"Get his vest off, I'll get the car. Roman call the twins, or Junior or whomever we need that in-house doctor." Weiss limped off as Neo did as she was bid. Pulling the vest free it was obvious by the massive black and blue bruise that Mercury's kick and broken some ribs, but the large seeping gash in the middle of the bruise where the snapped armor plate had been driven into Jaune's flesh was troubling.

Roman check Jaune' eyes after seeing no burns on his exposed flesh; he figured the dust blast had maybe given the kid a concussion. He's going to need some serious down time. Even Weiss was hurting. Roman was done with Cinder and her plans, but his new friends had paid the price for it, and if there was one thing Roman did not do was let his real friends pay for his choices.

/ - /

Blake was awoken by the shouts and commotion from downstairs. It took her a moment to understand she was not at Beacon in her own bed. It took another second to realize she was basically naked under the down comforter.

"What the fuck!" screeched Militia as she helped Neo bring Jaune into the house and gently seat him in the closest arm chair. Mel helped Weiss make her way to the couch.

"Where's the doctor?" Roman inquired as he chewed on his cigar.

"On the way." replied Militia as she pulled open Jaune's jacket and shirt, "Shit, shit, shit! First aid kit where?"

"Kitchen." responded Mel as she helped Weiss strip off her coat and vest.

Neo vanished and returned a second later with the kit.

"Thanks." Militia ripped it open and started grabbing items, before looking up into Jaune's blue eyes. "This is going to hurt but I have to slow the bleeding."

"Bourbon." Jaune commented as he nodded to Militia as she prepared to press the gauze to the large gash in his side.

It was Roman's turn to do something and he quickly moved to the stocked bar and prepared the asked for drink.

"What the fuck happened Roman!? What the holy flying fuckity fuck happened!?" Mel was seething at the state of their charges, as she inspected the bruising, burns and lacerations along Weiss' lower back, hips.

"Cinder Fall and some White Fang." responded as he helped himself to a shot of whiskey.

/-/

Emerald had run, and continued to run until her lungs burned and her legs ached. She knew Vale, she knew the labyrinth of alleyways and back streets. She could vanish from the monster she had been working for or the death dealing demons she had the misfortune to encounter twice in her short life, in just a few days.

Her heart hammered in her chest threatening to burst through her rib cage. The streets had been her home for longer than she cared to admit, and now they would be her sanctuary. Finding a secluded corner away from the elements, and prying eyes she huddled curling into as tight a ball as she could. She would wait her until daylight returned, until the morning drove the monsters and demons away.


End file.
